


Darker Shades of Yoonmin

by Teamwang_reececupz



Category: B.A.P, Block B, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangs, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamwang_reececupz/pseuds/Teamwang_reececupz
Summary: I have other stories on Wattpad if you would like to read those @reececupzThis is not based on the actual book or movie-Yoongi is mobster and Jimin is a business man they end up meeting on crazy circumstances and it elevates there is crime murder and explicit sex. Yungguk has his eyes on Jimin himself. Empires rise and fall. Will ABZ over throw Red Dragon's





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if this offends you at all! There is alot going through these chapters of rape murder torture sex boyxboy! 
> 
> This isn't for children at all! Comment if you like this isn't my first book this is already on another site but I wanted to edit it here differently

I'm a 22 year old man that's from Korea but i moved to Long Beach, Los Angeles.  I'm an entrepreneur owning my own company "Park Incorporated". I was born into a poor family ain't shit as family. I was damaged at 10 years old. My dad use to do things to me when my mom wasnt home and she was a drunk. 

Hell i wasnt sure if she even knew i was her son at times because she too tried to do things to me. Aiiissssssh! My life was hell but i eventually grew from it. 

Im now rich and I dont let nobody get close to me. I own my own house, cars,business you know how it goes.  I catch myself thinking about my past alot. Well i guess it's time to get out of my thoughts. 

knock knock knock

Damn this shit already. I rubbed my temples Im just in a fucked up mood today and i dont know why

Come in.

Mr Park Jimin I look up and see my assistant Jessi She is a korean woman that use to be into rapping and stuff but she looked like she could do more. Actually i dated her for about six months but nothing was really happening so we became close friends. The thing was, Jessi is utterly and completely gay but she is good in bed i dont know why i couldn't get into her. I just shrug my shoulders. 

 

Yes Jess? I ask her with an eyebrow raised.

 

Well Jimin, she closes the door and gives me this salty look. What is it Jess spit it out already. I roll my eyes and i try to roll them all the way in my head i dont know what the hell was wrong with me but i was in a pissy mood.

Well Jimin you gotta see who is coming to meet with you today and sir i am going to need you to understand it's business i know you- 

 

JESSI IF YOU DONT FUC-JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS DAMN ITS NOT THAT HARD!

Min Yoongi aka Suga

MWO!!!!??????(WHAT!!) WAE!!!!(WHY!!!)

CALM DOWN JIMIN-oh sorry but calm down Boss its okay i promise you just be calm he needs to do business with you and no i dont know what type so please stop yelling at me im just the messenger. I swear i heard a slight giggle from her.

Jessi please dont tell me what to do and stop giggling cause i dont see shit funny the worst man in Long Beach is coming into my office for WWWHHHAAAATTT!!!!!??????

At this point I was irritated I mean extremely irritated with her. I leaned back and rubbed my temples to try and calm down. This so called therapy I go through definitely isn't helping me right now.

"Continue Jessi"

"Jim-Jessi get out its okay just bring him up when he gets here." She nodded then left not before stopping and looking back.

"Okay but  its not until tomorrow so relax go home and rest you look irritated anyways ill make sure your meeting schedules are on your desk by 6 am that way when you come in you will be settled"

I nod. Yeah im going home i cant today and i dont know why im so agitated.

 

 

"Yo get your lazy ass off my couch Ho-seok!!!!!!! "

I swear every damn evening he's got his feet propped up on my shit lazy ass fucker.. I'm mentally regretting us all moving into the same house.

"Aish! Damn why in the hell are you yelling ok ok Im getting up. I got a whole room anyways. "

"Fuck off!!!!!! I yell back at him."

 

Im gang member and the general of the gang and the leader of my crew at that but im also a sociable business man. I own night clubs In los Angeles but my favorite of them all is my main lady "MINION'S SQUARE". If your wondering about the name well honestly i have had that club for about 4 years and i named it that because my teachers use to call me a minion i was a terrible child. I ruined women and men, I was always fighting and arguing with teachers same at home. I've been an ABZ since i was 16 im now 24 9years I would say is the amount of time. The gang original name is Asian Boyz and it's crucial to pay close attention to who and what you do with in this gang, sex murder drugs is one thing but little do people know we are about business first. Yes that's right 9 years my parents were murdered due to my bullshit but they never gave any fucks about me so fuck em. 

"Yo Suga!!!!!"

I look around to my left and here comes my best friend body guard brother even call him father cause that's what he acts like, even tho he is a year younger than myself. 

"What's up dad" i smirk. He just gives me the worst glare i cant help but laugh . Namjoon.

"If you call me that agai-"

"Yoooooo what's up fam?" I look to my right and here comes the oldest of the my crew Jin. He is a year older than me but that's my brother and i dont listen to shit he says. 

I grab him around the neck as soon as he comes over. Yah! Suga stop playing man damn. I was coming to info-  
Man why every time i come around yall fools are always playing around we got alot of work to do.

"YYaaaahhh!!!!! what's up Ho-seok you done pouting like a little ass boy". He just glares at me. I have a habit of torturing the boys by teasing them and they do hate it." Man shut up Min Yoongi"

he smirked at me he knows i dont answer to that name, he's such an asshole. "Look i made sure that you had an appointment with the one and only Park Jimin." 

I just look at him. "Didnt i tell you i have no reason to talk to that damn boy what the fuc"  
-Shut the hell up!!!! everybody yells at me. 

I just rub my temples fine what ever when do i go. Today Dumbass its at 10:30 a.m. at his building. Now please wear a suit you cant walk in his office looking like a straight gang member.  Im looking at Namjoon with my arms folding with an attitude he knows i dont do business suits.

I shrug and i go get ready. Damn my mood is shit right now. After the meeting im going to Minion's Square i need something i dont know what but i need something. I had a few girls but they just got old quick.

"Ho-seok  can you get the car ready for me ill be down in a few".  Well I guess i got to go meet this punk ass Park Jimin. Ain't no telling how this meeting is going to go. I'm not one for kissing ass and even though I play with my boys I don't play with other people period.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Mr. Park Jimin"

I just nod. Im really not in  a good mood this morning either. I dont know what my problem is but i cant deal with people today.

I can see Jessi walking towards me i hold my hand up and stop her and shake my head no. "Im not even in the mood today Jessi. I told you what to do bring him up when he gets here and is my meetings ready." 

"Yes sir everything is ready for you on your desk I made sure to note the exact meeting times in red and the ones that were cancelled in blue just how you like sir."

I nod again and began walking past her to go to my office doors but then I here her phone go off and she grabs my upper arm. I turn to look at her furrowing my eye brows. She knows I don't like to be touched and here she is touching my arm. So I was going to speak upon it but then-

 

She puts her hand up signaling to hold on I moved my hand to my arm and wiped it in the same place that she touched." He's here Jimin."

I shot her a look, "What did you call me?" She covered her mouth and then bowed to me she was going to speak but I stopped her. "Don't even say it, call me what your supposed to call me, rather we slept together or not your my employee and I'm your boss always remember that. I received a nod.

I looked at her out the corner of my eye and then looked at my watch. So he is an asshole a khangpae(thug) and he cant tell time aish. I rub my temples and just walk away . "Just send him in." With that I left. 

I can see my day is going to get worse by the second man i swear.

 

I hop out the car with Namjoon and get ready to walk in and before i go through the second set of doors i get greeted by to big ass security guards.

"We have to check you before you go in sir."  
I size the over grown man up and down and scrinch my nose in discuss. "Do you know who I am!" 

"Yes sir but Mr Park wants everyone no matter who to be checked sir, so please let us check you"

I fix my suit and walk forward. "Don't touch my clothes and wrinkle them, I wouldn't come with a gun here trust me I'm not here to kill your petty ass boss" 

The man flinches some what but he continues what he is supposed to do, This Jimin Park Jimin sure needs better security if you ask me. After Namjoon is checked we walk inside the building.

"Hi Mr Min, I'm Jessi I'll be excorting you to Mr pArk please follow me" 

Damn she's kinda cute, I make a mental note to get her number before I leave out of here. Namjoon nudges me to go forward and follow her. I'm sure he knew exactly what I was thinking about, of course he does. We get to the elevator and it's a blue on black actually looks good. We step in and she hits the 15th floor. Such a big guy to be on such a high floor. I continue to eye the woman in front of me and size her up and down. Damn her ass looks good for her size not too thick not too small I guess. The elevator sounded and the doors opened she stepped out first. "This way". As I'm walking I'm looking at all the people around everyone is moving fast getting work done not making no kind of eye contact. "I see this Park Jimin has his employees at their best" I here the woman in front of me grunt as if she didn't approve of what I said. We hault at some big double doors, once again blue and black but as I was observing everything here is blue and black he must like this color. She knocks twice.

"Enter"  
He's a small guy, I was thinking he was a bit bigger than myself but I guess not. He was actually a cute looking fellow black hair looking hella delicious. I gotta stop being such a perv but who would I be if I wasn't the Min Yoongi Gi

 

Sir this is Min Yoong-

"My name is Suga dont call me that"

He looks up and we made eye contact but he then shied his face away and looked elsewhere saying nice to meet you and you can take a seat. "Namjoon you dont have to stay here you can go with my assistant and she can give you a tour."

And damn he has such an angelic voice I mean really how old is this guy? He looks like a child to me.

Namjoon looked at me i looked at him and nodded. "Im one phone call away" he says and then glares at Park Jimin i just smiled that how he is hes always so protective over us like we are real family and that im thankful of but i dont tell nobody how i feel because people take advantage for your kindness.

 

 " Namjoon you dont have to stay here you can go with my assistant and she can give you a tour." I say looking away from everyone but when i dont hear a response i look back over at them and he is having a convo. with Min Yoongi. He has skin the color of snow or maybe im over exaggerating but i think i know why they call him Suga. I laugh to my self.

He has a smile on his face it's pretty to be honest. (rolling my eyes) What in the hell is my damn issue. "Ahem" And here goes Jessi with her poor ass mentality.

Okay well me and Mr Namjoon will be on our way yall settle i will bring in anything yall would like to drink. She then smiles at me and glares at Suga while walking out. I laugh to myself again i can tell he hit a nerve.

"Take a seat Mr Yoongi" He walks over to me but he doesn't sit he stands in front of my desk looking down on me. "I just told you not to call me that." He has this intense stare his eye flicker from a normal shade to a darker shade  it has me engulfed and my body begins to heat up i gulp and i can feel my hands begin to sweat. What the hell is wrong with me right now? I see a smirk forming on his face i try to look away but all i can do is blink.

Damn why can't i look away. "Why are you fidgeting with your fingers?" You seem lost. He bends down so close to me but thats when i look away from him. Why is he so close to my face? I started breathing and i parted my lips because for some reason i couldn't breathe out my damn nose. Why am i shy all of a sudden? He then backs away looking around fixing his shirt he then takes a seat. 

"Ok well im ready to get this over with, so let's start Jimin" He glares at me hmm that must have hit a nerve.

 

We talked for 3 hours on this whole meeting and he decides to invest into my main club. Which is beneficial for use both because he owns the land that i had it built on something i didnt know and with that being said he will allow me to continue my payments as i have been and he will invest in my club bringing him more money and me also. Works out perfectly.

Ok well since we have gotten all this together it's already past 1 its 2pm in the after noon and i arrived late anyways but he didnt seem mad about the whole issue. He seemed intimidating but shy, timid but bold, spaced out but well aware. Damn why am i acting like this i dont act like this and it's a man on top of that, that has me feeling off and I've been with men before what in the entir-I felt a hand on my shoulder which caused me to flinch.

"Damn when did you move beside me". "Well you were dazed out and i thought i would bring you back to reality i called you numerous times letting you know that we are done and you can leave whenever your ready". 

 

"Oh t-thanks i had something on my mind. Well i should be seeing you". As i walked out he spoke up looking out the window. "You can get my card from Jessi, just call the office if you need anything I have an assistant here that will handle that."

I give him one lost look and i walk out his office seeing Namjoon talking to Jessi and she's smiling i just roll my eyes. Here he is being all flirtatious and shit.

"Ok let's go stop flirting with this piece of ass"

They both give me this look, Namjoon just walks away shaking his head grinning at me. But her well she glares. "Look dude I know she looks good and all but I don't trust her she gives me this fucked up vibe" Namjoon looks at her and then back at me and huffs, he then places his hands on my shoulder and starts his soeeching again. " Listen it's a woman they all got some fucked up shit about em but your being rude right now." I push him slightly and suck my jaw "what the fuck ever Joon let's go" 

 

"Hey Jessi, can you book me a private room at one of the clubs i just need a break im irritated right now im definitely not in the mood for your bullshit so just do as i say and please dont say nothing to me im not in THE FUCKING MOOD" and he walks away.

Me and Namjoon turn harshly back towards the doors but it was closed that quick. "What the fuck is his issue?" I snap. Then Jessi rubs he forehead, "He's like that sometimes but you know what I'll be sending him to a good club maybe he needs some I don't know he's been tense for a few days" I just look at her and pull Namjoon so we can head out. Hell I myself need to get to my club and check up on things. Before we could even get into the elevator Jessi runs towards us. "Hey I'm sending him to your club since he's basically in business with you that would be good for him to see what he's working with." I just glare at her and I was wanted to decline this offer of hers. "Yeah that seems like it'll work well leave tonight make sure he knows and he's there and we'll take care of the rest."

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"Calm down, this will be good for us to trust me let's just get ourselves together and give him a show."

"Fuck your always coming up with the stupidest plans Namjoon"

 

 

Namjoon-yo yall get ready it's almost 11'o clock

Ho-seok-ok ok were almost ready relax damn

jin-how is it that you seem to always be telling us what to do DAD

Namjoon-call me that again and your dead

Ho-seok-just laughing* you woul-dnt bu-st a grape!!!! he was laughing loud as hell

Min Yoongi-Yah!!! get off my damn couch like your freaking crazy Ho-seok i thought he just told you were leaving. If your ass isn't ready in 10 mins. your ass is grass

Ho-seok & Jin- OOOKKKAAAYYYY DAMN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 I swear they are going to be the death of me one day. I groan and get ready to walk out the door until Namjoon grabbed my shoulder. 

"Hey you remember what we are suppose to do right". I nod but why is he looking like that. Look "Yoongi i want you to take this card and text him make sure he's still coming and what time so we can have the private room ready for him im not sure if he's coming alone find that out too." I bite my jaw and hold in what I want to say to just say what I don't want to say. I want to knock his ass out but I just forget about it.

"Why the hell do i have to do it damn you already have the damn card." He shoved the card into my chest. He glared and said "JUST DO IT DAMN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Problematic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jungkook wasn't mentioned at first for a reason ! But it'll all fall into place! As I said before I wrote this on Wattpad and I got alot of reads but I switched it up alot! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

"Mr Park?"

I was lying on my lounge inside my suit. I normally go home but I couldn't exactly do that tonight I wasn't really in a good mood so I just went to my pent house. I could tell you a million things that happened today but it would be a major waste of my time to even go there so I'll just hold those thoughts. I had already called my partner Kim Taehyung to meet me at the club I was reserved for. It's already 10 o clock and here I am lying back relaxing. I leaned up from the knock at my door. " What is it?" 

"Your car is ready sir!"

I get up and stand in front of my mirror, checking myself making sure I'm up to part. " I'll be down in a minute!"

"Sir"

I decided to wear Gucci tonight since Taehyung decided it was a good idea. I don't think much about clothing when I'm at home but when I'm going out or at work well that's different. It was a pastel sky blue, with a white treaded tie and black shoes something I thought was delightful. Blue gives me a good vibe especially when I'm not in the mood. Jessi Really fucked up today got all the meeting times wrong and I had to sit through alot of bullshit. It was almost as if she was doing this shit out if spite but I just shrugged it off I'll deal with her later. I see my call phone go off on the table next to my mirror and I'm sure it couldn't be no one other than Kim Taehyung, this guy he's, he's different he has alot of stability and very attractive, he has a multi dollar fashion company and does exactly what he's supposed to do to get the job done. We decided a few years back to merge our companies together mine being a land owning mostly but I deal in electronics and vehicles. How he benefits is store and land wise and my benefits well is the same I get paid he gets paid vise versa. Neither one of us had a good child hood but we came up the best of the best and we definitely are doing quite good. 

 

I grab my suit jacket and phone and walk out the door. My pent house has four rooms. One for my exercise, one is my bedroom, one is my office and the other is for Kim Taehyung he stays over every once in awhile. I walk down my gold molded stairs and with every step I feel like a king. I feel like I was made for this life, I feel as if I was built for this life but it's always a downside to it. Being so rich it comes with a price. Owning shit you still.have to pay back, nothing is ever really yours but I still feel like I'm made for this shit.

"Ding" another message goes off so before I get to my door I stop and look at it. 

Are you ready I'm outside?

Yeah I'm own my way out the door now!

Cool

"Aish Kim Taehyung" I swear he is always cheerful you can just feel it through the damn phone. 

 

"Sir"

One of my security opens the door and walks me outside. And two more greet me coming onto the car. I see my driver standing by the door and he opened it giving me the same gesture as the rest. I get inside the car and it was amazing. Taehyung has a way with surprises. It was a off oink color dull looking and had golden studded arm rests. The roof was white with golden dots with in them and the casing around the windows were also. There was a diamond studded small table with drinks in ice and one that was very expensive, one he always drinks it was "Jeon De Bruk" one of the most expensive liquor's next to Hennessy I guess you would say. The man that made this was rich obviously and I wouldn't be surprised if Teahyung wasn't his biggest buyer as much as he buys. 

"Well good evening Park Jimin" and then there is him sitting with his legs crossed leaning back taking a sip of what I believe would be that same drink. He had on a white Gucci suit that had a black tie and white shoes to go with it. His belt had a Gucci sign and it was good plated. Mine was the same but it was white instead of black. 

 

"Good evening Kim Taehyung, so where are we off too? This so called club that we are reserved to."

 

"Wait you didn't look before we set off".

He gave the driver a nod and he pushed the gas to we could be on our way to this club. He then looked at me and gave me a piece of paper with the time and reservations on it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

 

"Jimin?"

 

I looked up at Taehyung and he was taking another sip. He out down his glass and shifted to get another one and poured me some also. " Here drink this."

 

"But honestly, I think you should fire Jessi."

 

I started talking a sip of my drink and leaned back crossing my leg. I smirked at that thought. He couldn't be more right. I mean he couldn't more right about that, even she's rubbing him wrong and Taehyung isn't one to just push somebody along the way with out good reasons. Jessi has fucked up entirely too much lately and she hasn't been on her "P's and Q's" so she probably headed out the door.

 

"Yeah" I look down and take another sip more like a gulp and motion for another.

 

"Tell me what do you think of this new merger of yours? I mean he's a monster and one of the wealthiest ones around. He has alot of connections but I feel as if this is bad for business. Just think if he's into some trouble how we look, how our reputations would be on the line."

 

I nod to that. "Yeah I thought the same but money is money and even the police are under their control. So if anything was to happen I'm sure they would shut it down before we even have the chance to do so." 

 

"That's true of course it could get messy and we haven't had a mess in awhile you know"

 

"Yup and what I think about him well I don't know he's a tall guy not much taller than myself, he has an intimidating aura around him but it seems like he doesn't really give a shit about anything to be honest. Working with him might be a pain. When he came to my office he stood over me and that alone scared the shit out of me but I didn't show it."

 

" Woooowwwww, I mean I understand what you mean. I looked into their dealings and it been a pain for those who crossed them. It's a amazing how this didn't get leaked into the media yet. But of course I had my guys to make sure it didnt. Nobody needs to know we merged with them or that they were even on our door step."

 

"Right!"

 

As soon as it got quiet my phone went off again. I wonder who would be texting me at this time there couldn't be shit going on at the office.

 

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Where are you?

_________________  
Who the hell is this?

 

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Watch your tone baby boy!  
It's Suga!

____________________  
How the hell did you  
Get my number?

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Oh so you forgot?  
Well I did have your card  
Remember?

____________________  
What the fuck do you want?

 

"What's wrong?" Taehyung looks at me with a concerned face. "Some how I forgot that Min Yoongi had my card and he's texting me making sure where I am. But that's none if his business. "He's probably asking because we are going to his club I mean he might want to know what time we will be there it's an RSVP VIP reservation. Why not have the CEO of "Park incorporate" safe and sound and taking care of." He chuckles I just roll my eyes.

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
I just asked you where you were?  
It's 10:30!  
Not cute for a CEO to be late for a meeting.

_________________  
Fuck off this isn't a meeting  
It's not even business  
It's a fucking night out!

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Watch your mouth!  
Do you know who the fuck  
Your talking to?

__________________  
Min Yoongi Gi???  
Suga???  
So am I supposed to be afraid!

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Yeah exactly that!  
So? WAU?

___________________  
What?

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
For fucks sakes!

___________________  
:-D I'm close should be  
There with in 10 mins

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Good!  
I'll be waiting!

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Oh who are you bringing?

_____________________  
Why?

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Just answer the fucking  
Question Jimin!

_______________________  
First off my name is Park Jimin!  
We aren't friends!

______________________  
Kim Teahyung! Will be coming  
With me! You ok with that?

 

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Gucci!

 

 

"Did you text him?"

I look over at Namjoon who clearly was getting a kick out of my frustrations with this punk ass Park Jimin. "Yeah why the fuck couldn't you text him?"

"Because I have no damn reason to, you went into business with him it's your job" he can be an ASSHOLE sometimes aside from the fact he's a smart guy. So if he's doing this he had something up his sleeve and I'm pretty sure it'll benefit us financially.

 

"So do you know this Kim Taehyung?"

Jin soon walks in on the conversation and smiles. "Oh I know him" he's totally handsome and he's a fashion model of his own fashion company. He makes multi millions and what's good on that he also made a huge deal with Gucci itself." He then chuckles and walks to sit beside Namjoon. "Want to know what is also nice about this guy" 

 

"What?" Namjoon has a mono tone more of irritation then curiosity. Tuh, I knew he had a thing for Kim Seok Jin I mean the guy is smart as hell and he deals in our financials, keeping things steady and letting us know of any danger coming towards our company. If it wasn't for Jin I am not sure where we would be. 

"Well he has also merged with Park Jimin. Those suede seats in our cars, Who do you think did that? Jimin came up with the idea and Teahyung designed it we basically driving cars that they also pit work into. So was your idea of merging with him a good idea Namjoon? Yes and Will we benefit? Yes!"

"Hmmm? Is that so?"

 

We are currently in the back of the club sitting high watching over the flooring area. There are women swinging from poles, women dancing on laps even girl on girl action. We have strippers that come from all over to this particular club of mine to dance and make more money. This club attracts the wealth the average the poor and even governmental status. We have other mob gangs come here but we keep a tight circle on them. The one in particular would be "Red Dragons" this gang is our rival gang but of course on certain circumstances they are here there leader is Bang Yong Guk. This guy I hate with a passion he's ruthless and doesn't discriminate, hell kill children, women even elderly people I go far but I've never went that far. 

I look off to my far right and I see our younger brother. Jeon Jungkook the one and only psycho. This boy has done damage he would be the one we call if we needed a higher up pinched off. He's the one who organizes meetings and even delivers blows of any kind. Jeon Jungkook is the son of the most feared man and that would be the boss of our Gang ABZ Jeon is all we call him nothing more nothing less. If I'm a general then that would make him our Boss above us but we don't complain. How could we?

 

"Jeon's here" everyone sits up and straightens themselves out. If anybody is afraid of him they are. I see him walking towards us and he is looking angry and I'm sure I know why. I take another look to my left and notice that Bang Yong Guk is eyeing Jeon. So I make my way towards him I have a couple of body guards behind me and I make my way over to him. "Sup Jeon ?" He glares at me and I just chuckle. "I've told you not to call me that my damn name is Jungkook! And why the fuck are they in here?" 

We both look across the way and see them looking and smirking. Bang Yong Guk is grabbing his crouch basically telling us to suck his dick. " Fuck if I know I'm sure it's a reason though I haven't figured that out yet. I have eyes on them though from the moment they walk to the bathroom back to the bar they aren't left unwatched."

 

I look back towards the bar before I turn and there I see Park Jimin and I'm guessing the so called Kim Taehyung. They both have on Gucci suits. Kim Taehyung's sets off his brown hair while Jimin's dignifies his status I can definitely see why everyone is so dick bent over them. I nudge Jungkook in the side and he flinches and turns his head to look where my head nodded. "Who the hell are they supposed to be?" 

"That's the Park Jimin we merged with today and the guy beside him from what Jin tells me he also merged with him and he's the one who designed those seats in our cars plus he also merged with Gucci". 

 

" Is that so?" I could definitely see the mischief in his eyes even in the dark I could tell he was up to no good and if that wasn't it he licked his lips. Last time I seen this he fucked a girl in his car that he picked up from the club and dropped her off in an alley. That pretty face that these women be so mesmerized by it's a distraction a big fucking distraction my bro my boss my friend is one asshole walking. He fixes his suit and starts to walk off. "Then let's go say hi and bring them up"

I look back over to Bang and his crew and yet they still keep their eyes locked on us even through all the dancers and chaos on the floor. I smirk and walk behind Jungkook.

 

 

"So, Why are you just standing here? Get some drinks. Aye give me four glasses of Hennessy and have the "girl" bring up some Jeon De Bruk"

 

With that I turn around and there stood Min Yoongi and the Jeon Jungkook. He's the one who made Jeon De Bruk. But why is he here? Don't tell me he knows this guy? But why should I be surprised?

 

"I see your late Min Yoon GI?"

 

The other guy withdraws his gaze on Taehyung and glares at me then smirks and looks at Min Yoon GI. "Well I see he calls you by your name" 

 

"Yeah and I've told him more than once not to do that stupid shit. You seem like your a bright person Jimin but you act a slow" he now walks close to me and leans in "please don't tempt me to make you obey me." I just tense up and I here him chuckle in my ear. I glance over towards Taehyung who's looking at me and before he could make a move Jeon Jungkook walks up to him. "So your the one who designed my seats huh?" By this time YoonGi moved and I placed my hand in my pocket while taking a drink from him. He passed the other two to Jeon Jungkook.

"Well yeah I did design them and Jimin made the order for it to happen So?" I heard Yoongi snort so I looked back at him with a glare. Then Jeon spoke, "So you can speak, well do you know who I am and What I do baby boy?" 

"Baby boy?" Ha! My name is-

"Yeah i know what it is but answer my question?" He looked a irritated but it was replaced with a bit of arrogance. And what the fuck is with this baby boy shit. "Yeah I know who you are you made Jeon De Bruk as if it wasn't obvious but what you do no I don't know. I know your rich probably richer then my dear friend Jimin and myself." 

 

"That baby boy your correct on but me and Min Yoongi go neck to neck on riches he owns nigh clubs and I own liquor and I am the son of the most feared man on this Earth" 

 

I scoffed at that catching a gaze from Yoongi and Jungkook. "That's a bit cocky don't you think?" 

 

"What makes you think I'm being cocky? I'm being serious as fuck right now! He's Jeon the founder of ABZ ha! A gang you decided to get in bed with and tell me if you really honestly think I'm being cocky?" Just like that I look at Taehyung who shakes his head now rubbing his Temple. "Look so what do y'all really want right now? We didn't come for this type of shit. We came to relax myself and Jimin have had a long fucking day" 

 

"Well let's talk about that then, let's walk up there and meet the rest of the grew that you'll be getting in bed with why don't we?" 

 

"Do me a favor Jungkook and stop saying "in bed" like we're fucking you two assholes" Yoongi and Jungkook turned to me and stopped walking looking amused. Taehyung out his hands in his pocket and I already had mine there we had a stare down and nobody spoke. Until a tall brown haired gentleman came walking up. "I see it's tense here already. Sup my name is Jin well Kim Soek Jin. Let's take this over there" 

 

" Park Jimin"

"Kim Teahyung"

 

"Hmphh, watch that one he's got a mouth on him."

 

"Yeah I wonder what I could do with it?" 

What Jungkook said didn't bother me as much but Yoongi that shit hit a major nerve. "You lead well follow"

 

"Indeed"


	4. Unannounced

It's been 2 weeks since The Asian Boys met up with Jimin and Taehyung. Nothing has changed since then. They decided to invest in Jeon Jungkook's brand and let it be that. Jimin some what felt they were pressured into it but Taehyung on the other hand was way more willing to do it. Jimin was at work doing his normal things he does and so was Taehyung. 

 

"Let's take a drive Min Yoongi!" 

"Cool, Where we going?" Jungkook's facial expression had warning all over it. He had one eye quirked and his mouth was like a slit you could see his canines and not in a good way. If he was a wolf I'm sure he'd eat my face right now. "What's with the look Jeon Jungkook?" He sneered, "I've plainly told you not to call me that! If you want to keep your dick I'd find something knew to call me Min Yoongi Gi!" I returned the sneer "Fuck off Jungkook! Where are we going!? I do have business to attend to asses to whoop heads should be rolling as we speak but instead I'm in this car with you." 

"Try not to forget your place boy, besides we'll get there soon enough." 

 

 

"Is he here yet?" 

"Yes sir! They said he was making his way up the elevator as we speak sir!" 

"Good, you can go!"

 

I stepped out the elevator into a huge room filled with big lights and photo mazed tables. There we alot of people placing Gucci watches, purses clothes you name it. I walked over to a wall that had a set of wings colored in red and green with the Gucci sign as the body, it actually fit well it was unique. I walked over to Kim Taehyung himself and smacked the back of his head. "Ooww, What the fu-

 

"Shit Jimin could you not do that!" He was redder than a cherry, I could see the embarrassment although it really wasn't a reason to be we do this alot. But this is my first time at one of his Gala Gatherings. "Taehyung this better be good, calling me out of work like this. We better have fun and make investments." 

"Try to be enthusiastic about it please? And besides you'll be extremely bewildered at the company coming all the way from Japan to be here today."

"Ha! Coming or came? Cause if they're coming they won't make it Mr Kim!" Of course this only added fuel to the fire. I enjoy mocking him, it's hilarious how his face scrunches up and he rolls his eyes like a bitch. I get hysterical about this when it comes to him. "Try to be enthusiastic about this okay Taehyung?" I laugh so hard I begin to lose oxygen and start joking. The shit sounds like a bitch gagging in a drunken night, fuck how embarrassing. 

 

 

"Here drink this asshole, quench your thirst!"

I take the glass from him and boy should I have known this wasn't even fucking water. I threw the glass back and damn near fell on the floor. My mouth Drew up so tight you would have thought I had a sour piece of candy lurking around in there playing fist fights with my tongue. My eyes started watering and my throat was burning. I coughed a few times and glared at Taehyung. He was laughing his ass off, I guess he thought it was funny to give me a cup of this damn liquor. "Fuck your such a dick man, let's go look around." 

 

"Well we're here!" I look around and here we are at the Gucci signing Gala. This must be a set up of some kind. "Why the fuck are we here Jeon Jungkook?" 

"I'm just going to let that name pass since you can't understand what the fuck it means to not call me that. But we are at Kim Taehyung's Gucci signing Gala and we're coming to see him. I want to invest deeply into him." And if that couldn't be the worst shit to say but it did sound good. "So your here to fuck him?" We start walking as were talking and fixing our suits. I had my barreta 92 on my hip I closed my Luciano Barbera two button down suit jacket. Nice and long slinky but fitted I brushed my hair back and took a walk into the building. "Damn! This is a damn good show off here"

 

" Hi can I help you gentl-

 

"Oh my God Mr Jeon and Mr Min my apologies! Can I get you anything?" I look over at Jungkook and he grins down at the man. I look back at him and suck my teeth. " Yeah take us to Kim Taehyung." 

 

"Ye-yes sir!" 

"Seems like somebody almost fucked up today. Well almost this evening." 

 

 

 

"Mr Kim it was nice to meet you. Again I would love for you to visit Japan in about two weeks to finish our agreement. And Mr Park please come as well, Your brain is needed and I love how you very knowledgeable about vehicle stability. You've came for Mr Park and I'm willing to do business with you both, I'll be seeing you"

 

"Thank you and you too Mr Lee" we both bowed and shook his hand before he left for the car out front. "So since that is over with let's get a few drinks Jimin!" 

 

"Man damn you drink to much your fucking liver is going to fall out!"

 

"Well you swear too much but am I complaining No! So let's go!" 

 

As we start walking I look down to check my phone and I feel my body make contact with a hard surfaces more like firm surface. So I looked up and I was face to head with Taehyung. Meaning my face was looking at the back of his head. "Yah! What the hell are yo-

you have got to be fucking shitting me!" Taehyung didn't say a word at all he just stood there. I walked from behind him and met his eyes and he was staring at Jeon Jungkook. I didn't see anybody else with him so I'm assuming he came alone. 

 

"Why are you here? You weren't invited!" Taehyung had a hint of animosity in his voice and I wasn't surprised why. We don't exactly like Jeon Jungkook or Min Yoongi period. "Well I'm here for you and I brought a friend." His eyes adverted from Taehyung to me and that caused Taehyung to turn his head and look my way and size me up and down. "What the fuck are y'all looking at me for? Who did you bring with you?" 

 

"You'll see."

 

As I started moving my hand to my pocket Jeon Jungkook's eyes then shifted down to where my hand was moving. I was getting reading to check my phone which was vibrating and has been doing so all damn evening since I left work. I knew that shit was a bad idea. I got my finger tips into my pocket before my hand was grabbed and it was done tightly. I could feel breath on my ear and a body pressed against my back. "What are you reaching for? Hmm Jimin?" 

That voice shot done my spine and if matters wasn't worst my damn groin was tingling like hell so this was a whole fucking set up. "Get the fuck off me and who the fuck are you?" I couldn't recognize the voice cause it was like a whisper but it was extremely deep. As I was shifting my body in his grasp, I seen Jeon Jungkook walking quickly over my way more like he took a giant step but he was t coming for me he went beside me and was standing in front of Taehyung. " What? Did y'all assholes come to ruin my Gala signing or you just here to fuck around. Honestly I prefer neither choice. So y'all can get the fuck out". 

 

"Can you get the fuck off me!" I seen security moving towards us and I could tell they did to. "Let him go! Let's not make a seen." Whoever had me let me go and I looked down to rub my wrist as soon as I looked back up I didn't think my night could get any worse. There in front of me stood Min Yoon Gi. "For fucks sakes! I mean what is it that y'all need?" 

 

"Y'all can stop coming that close it's nothing happening here we're just talking as usual. Jimin call your guard dogs off." I watched YoonGi move his suit jacket to the side and show me his gun. I couldn't exactly tell the model of the gun but I knew I seen it. " Yeah well come on you think your the only one with one." Me and Taehyung moved our suit jackets to the side and showed our guns. We both bought .357 Magnum gold plated silver outlining, these were made for us engraving our initials on them and implanting a tracking device. One of a kind I might say, I guess they assumed men like us would never be caught carrying a gun but could they be in severe denial. I smirk and Taehyung licks his lips and look over to me and I do the same but I keep my eye on Yoongi. "Well if you two have nothing more to discuss we'll walk you both out." 

 

"Sure!" Jeon Jungkook says and smiles at the same time. His voice hit a higher pinch then usual and I guess that startled Taehyung cause he flinched. I can tell this Jungkook is a game player and he toys with his prey. This isn't cat and mouse to him more like God strikes Humanity, he feels like he's above us all and his little tag along is like Lucifer himself behind that physique and those cat like eyes and that gorgeous smile he's a demon fucking walking, demolition to an abandoned building, terrorists to the president. How can I say this, these two here are worse than Osama Bin Ladin himself. Before I knew it we we're already outside and by their car. "Thanks for walking us out." 

 

"Your welcome Jeon ." Taehyung sneered at the name and we were about to turn around when I seen Jeon Jungkook pin him against the car. He moved so Swiftly he moved him from standing by the stairs to dead in front of his car leaning towards him. I moved to get close but Yoongi of course he stopped me dead in my tracks, hands on his piece and mine moved quickly to my magnum not taking my eyes off Jeon or Kim, nobody was insight but us and their driver but he wouldn't move, of course if he wanted to keep his head and that meant from either side of the fence. 

 

"If you ever call me that again, Kim Taehyung I'll fuck you inside and out kill you then fuck your dead mutilated ugly ass corpse so don't ever fucking cross me." I wasn't sure what he said to him but then he look Taehyung gave me let me know it was something serious even though Teahyung never gives in. "Back the fuck off Jungkook!" I watched as Teahyung snapped and pushed him backwards he didn't react with nothing but a laugh. Yoongi winked at me turned around and walked past Teahyung eyes him and then getting into the car. "I'll be seeing you baby boy". 

 

"Fuck you!" I Mouth back and Taehyung finished fixing his suit so we could go inside. "Let's get this straight now! Ain't no fucking way we are going to continue this merge." 

 

"Teahyung exactly how the fuck can we get out of something like this? We're fucked if we just drop them! Do you know how much money we'll be bringing in! Look we don't have to deal with those idiots no time soon we're good." I know he wasn't convinced hell I wasn't either but we both knew this wasn't the best decision and yet we decided to so this anyways. We get back in side and finish the Gala Signing.

 

"Come on let's drink, we just signed a deal with Mr Lee Japan's top executive! We're not letting this shit bump us down!"


	5. Touching Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content!

It has been a week and two days since Jimin and Taehyung's encounters with The Asian Boyz. That same night in the club there was a gang by the name of Red Dragon that originated from Incheon, Korea. The whole gang wasn't in the states but a few we're, this gang is probably second to ABZ being the worst gang rival known. ABZ deal in sex , drugs and money but they go about it in a dignified way unless feeling other wise but Red Dragon well they thrive off murder, money, sex trafficking-human trafficking, mail delivery and this isn't normal mail delivery this is delivering goods to China or Japan back to the States. Bang Yong Guk being the leader in Long Beach California and Himchan being the general nothing gets past him unchecked before being delivered to Guk. Zelo, Daehyun, and Jongup deal with the delivery services and financial distribution but YoungJae better known as Youngin well he's definitely less a friend more an enemy not to them but others. He will kill you no questions asked no matter who or what you are, he moves Swiftly quietly and firmly. He's offed two mayor's and a Senate once in New York and left the same day all three were found tied up side by side in chairs with gags in their mouths and the words "Everybody Sins" written in their own blood. So this gang it's nothing amateur.

 

 

"Youngin make your way to my office when your done with that I have an assignment for you." Guk just hung the phone up with YoungJae and making his way back into his office for his meeting with Jeon himself. "Sit Mr Jeon" Jeon sat along with his body guards behind him watching and observing Everybody in the room. "So I wanted to discuss a prearrangement that would benefit you and myself as much as your "son" too. I think this would be good for him I mean even though he is doing very well I believe we can set this up correct?" Jeon eyed Guk not leaving his face, not straying away from those eyes that made him cringe in discuss. He leaned up placing his elbows on the table and hands folded under his chin taking a deep breath exaggerating an exhale. "I would remind you boy your in the presents of he who basically set foot to make your so called gang. I will say this none the less, Jeon Jungkook has been very successful in his business not leaving out his right hand Min Yoon GI all the things they have accomplished together. Now with that being said I can see where you might have gotten the wrong idea here, you want to get in bed with my son but didn't think about asking him yourself so you go through me, my whole reason coming here today wasn't to compromise on shit." Right now he's chuckling while looking at Guk. "I want you to realize that even though my son may be successful that your trying to "prearrange" with the wrong person young man." Bang Yong Guk leaned up and placed his hands on his table running his fingers over the old maple wood that was dipped and set out to cure coming back to be a delicate deep surface with so much to tell about it's journey. "So who is it I should be getting in bed with?" Jeon got out his chair fixing his Suit walking towards the door not before turning and mentioning a name.

 

 

"Mr Park?" His assistant Jessi was calling in on the phone. 

"What? Please make this good!" She clears her throat. "Sir, Min Yoon GI is here to see you sir" Jimin dropped his pen and leaned in on his desk gritting his teeth and taking a deep sigh of annoyance. "Send him in Jessi!" 

"Sir" 

"Oh and you have a lunch date with Kim Taehyung today sir" Jimin rubbed his temples. "Yeah I know just get him in here so he can get out!" Yoon GI was standing there listening but didn't actually give two fucks about anything Jimin says at all. He walked into the office without even knocking it's only 9 am and already he's up and ready to start his shit. "So what is it now Mr Min?" Yoongi's eye twitched at the name calling and glided across the room to sit in front of Jimin's desk. Crossing his leg over the other and placing a hand under his chin elbow on the chair arm. "Well Mr Park, I want you to know that somebody has requested to meet with you but I came here to tell you before that meeting it's not a good idea." Jimin chuckles sliding his chair back to walk over to get a glass of Gin and pour Yoongi one also. He turned and walked back to Yoongi passing it to him just to lean back on his desk in a cocky manner. 

"Why is this your business?" 

"Your right it's not but technically your now my business and so am I yours same going for Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook, since we are merged. I think we shouldn't make the wrong moves that could honestly fuck up business." Yoongi was beginning to get agitated but he tries to hold his composure as he bites his jaw.

"I can understand that but this is my business okay? If it has anything to do with Yours or Jeon Jungkook then I will be the first to contact you if not Kim Taehyung. So, if your done then leave." Jimin was amused at how cocky he was being but internally he was dying because even he could see the anger glinting in Yoongi's eyes. He felt pathetic but he would rather die before he bends to anybody especially those two. 

 

"Jimin look I need you to drop that cocky Bastard act and listen to what I'm telling you this could get messy real messy and your playing the hard guy as if you could hurt a fucking butterfly- he gets out the chair loosening his tie and sneering at Jimin who now has sat his drink down. Yoongi walks towards him in almost bouncing cocky manner standing directly in front of him pressing his waist against his. His belt buckle was an inch over Jimin's and Jimin had to slightly look up at him. "So I think you should listen to me and listen now. You can't get into business with your next client he isnt the guy you want to lie in bed with as Jungkook would say." Jimin swallows hard as he feels Yoongi's hand move up his waist to coast up his torso and then reaching his neck, he moved his hand to nape of his neck squeezing slightly causing Jimin to grunt and shift. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

"What does it look like? I have your attention now don't I? Or should I get your attention in another way? Hmm? Jimin? Jimin couldn't speak his eyes were locked on Yoongi's who's gaze was so dark and captious . He felt like he was being broken down internally, like if he would even breath he would collapse if it wasn't for Yoongis left hand holding his wasn't firmly while the other was placed on his neck, he would have fallen already. 

 

"M-m-move Yoongi st-stop touching me." Jimin's breathing was erratic. "I don't think I want to stop touching you Jimin. I want to tell you something though." He pressed against him even more and what he wanted to say didn't even need words Jimin flinched and his eyes shot down towards Yoongi's groin. "W-what the fuck?" He started pushing at his chest and that was what Yoongi wanted a reason to be aggressive with Jimin. "Your strong but not strong enough!" He grabs Jimin by the waist lifting him sitting him on his desk getting between his legs. He clutched Jimin's hair making the man gasp from the pull, his neck was yanked back. "Damn this tanned skin is amazing, I wonder how a red mark would look on you if it would blend in or fight for an all out battle against your skin. "N-No don't D-dont!" Yoongi places a kiss on Jimin's neck right below his ear then did another on his windpipe causing the younger male to moan and swallow. "Damn that was a turn on, that swallow was perfect Jimin or may be I should call you buttercup". 

 

"List-listen (grunting) I will take what you s-said to heed but this is my business Yoongi!" 

"I don't care what it is or who owns it! I'm trying to warn your dumbass!" Yoongi tightens his grip in Jimin's hair and touches his groin. "Your hard Jimin let's fix this move and I'll fuck you right here and right now." Jimin flinched at that and didn't make a move he relaxed a little as Yoongi let go of his hair allowing his scalp to breath which was burning at the moment. Jimin jerks at Yoongi unbuttoning his pants after he took off his belt. "Raise your hips!" Jimin put both hands on the desk and lifted up putting his weight on his hands just so Yoongi could pull his pants down to his thighs. "I don't want to mess up your pants baby boy." Jimin was breathing harder by now and his mind was going every where except what was important. "Fuck your bigger than I thought, shit I was thinking you'd have a small dick but this, damn Jimin this is pretty attractive." 

 

"Could you not look at my dick if your going to suck it then suck it, if not can I get my fucking pants back on, this shit is embarrassing." 

"Sure" Yoongi pulled Jimin off the table and bent him over the table. "W-wait what are you doing? Hell n- Yoongi took off his tie and stuffed it into Jimin's mouth. "Your too loud shut up." He whispers in his ear. Yoongi takes his hand and and grabs Jimin's dick and starts pumping him slowly. "See your so hard Jimin, do you know what that means?" Yoongi was still pumping him while he took the other hand and slapped Jimin's ass. "Ahhhhh-which was nothing but a muffled scream nobody could here it but Jimin and Yoongi. "Did that hurt? So answer me though Jimin, Do you know what this means?" Jimin was moaning and moving his hips to match Yoongi's pumps but Yoongi pressed against his lower back to signal him to stop and that he did but Yoongi kept pumping him. Jimin is panting and moaning while tears storm down his face soaking the parts if the tie that's hanging out his mouth. He said something but it was muffled. "Just nod to my question or shake your head." Jimin shook his head, "Well this means your a masochist Jimin my little buttercup loves pain and pleasure mixed- Yoongi chuckles it's almost evil like-Im not sure why but you do." Jimin's tears start coming down like rain and he starts whining because Yoongi has yet to stop pumping him. He switched hands and takes the other to hold his dick and pump it while the other that was covered in Jimin's precum went towards his ass. He shifted to the chair and it was quick, he sat back while Jimin was in his lap. "Take your pants all the way off." Jimin moved his legs one by one taking each leg out his pants and leaning back unconsciously resting against Yoongi. "Mmmmmm ppppmmmm" Jimin was trying to beg and plead but it wasn't coming out that way. Yoongi opened his legs and moved his finger to Jimin's hole. Right at that moment it opened and closed around nothing and Yoongi couldn't exactly see it but he felt it on the tip if his finger. "Mmm damn baby boy this little hole of yours is tight and closed its ready to close around something but nothing to satisfy it. I want you to tell me you want me to touch it." Jimin shook his head no and Yoongi went back to pumping him but this time harder pumps. Yoongi pulled the tie out Jimin's mouth and Jimin moans out loud it wasn't manly more angelic and he hit a high pitch like he was singing A E I O U but left out every letter except "I". "I'm not saying i-it Yoongi FUCK I -I don't ev-even wan-nt this pl-ease?." Yoongi moved his fingers towards Jimin's mouth and shoved them into his mouth. Jimin almost gagged from the sudden thrust into his mouth, from that gag his back arched into Yoongi's hand and that made Jimin lightly bite down on Yoongis fingers. "Ssss- fuck baby boy I would get mad but it's fine it's fine." Yoongi takes his fingers out and moved Jimin to his left thigh still pumping him and Jimin was almost to his end. Yoongi unbuttons his pants and pulls his dick out not letting Jimin see it. He moved Jimin back and placed him directly on it but not inside he started moving Jimin back and forth as his dick was moving between his ass cheeks. "Fuck this feels good baby boy." Jimin's eyes widened and he tried to move but Yoongi gripped him with both hands on his hips. "Move and I'll fuck you I told you that already and unless you want to be fucked here and right now in this office on this floor screaming so all your precious employees can hear you then I suggest u be good for me." Jimin doesn't say nothing he just nods and reaches to grab his own dick and pump it. He moans out and shakes as he feels that burning sensation covering his lower stomach, it was rushing down fast and it was hot. "AAH AAHH FFFUUCCKKKK!!!!!!!" Jimin paused from pumping himself as he felt Yoongi's dick twitching beneath him. "Ugh ahh sh shit!". Yoongi was slowly coming down from his high and once he did he pulled Jimin back against his chest and started pumping him again. "Ask me to make you cum." As much as Jimin hated this he couldnt help himself he needs to cum so bad, so bad it was starting to hurt. "Pl-please?". 

 

"Please what? I can't help you if you don't open your pretty little mouth and talk!." 

 

"Please let me cum." Jimin started whining and tears started running in a race down his face while he was sitting and begging Yoongi the guy he hates so much the guy who forces himself on to him, the guy who is fucking with his mind and playing with his dick in his office. He feels so low, like a slut. "I'll let you cum." Yoongi took two fingers with no warning and shoved them into Jimin causing the younger male to hit another high note let's say like he was singing "Do Re Mi" in music class over and over again. His body shaking from pleasure and pain, Jimin felt like his ass was being ripped apart like somebody was digging in side him. But isn't that exactly what's happening here? "Ahhh st-stop it-it hurts Yoongi f-fuck!" Yoongi pumps Jimin harder and harder feeling his dick twitching in his hand he knows he's close and because of that he curls his fingers inside of Jimin pulling them outward and right back in then hitting the base of his ass somewhere around there he hit a tight almost hard portion inside Jimin and that was his prostate gland. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Sugggggaaaaa!!!!!!!!" Yoongi chuckles cause that's the first time Jimin has called him by his Nick name and it's only been about two weeks since they met. Yoongi let him come down from his high and he lifted him up placing him back in the chair. Yoongi isn't much of a gentleman but he felt the need to help him for once. "I know you have towels in here where are they?" Yoongi stands above Jimin who is dazed, Jimin points towards a small drawer beneath his liquor table. Yoongi walks over and opens it pulling out a blue towel. There were black ones but the way things looked that would not be the best option. "Lift up!" Yoongi wiped Jimin off and that's when Jimin grabbed and snatched the towel. "S-stop I can d-do it MYSELF! Can you leave n-now!". Yoongi scoffs and snatches the towel back and wipes his pants off then buttoning them he wiped his hair back and fixed his suit no he didn't look the way he came but he didn't look bad either. "I'll be seeing you, seeing you real soon." He Throws the towel back at him and walks towards the door, "You thought that was painful buttercup? Well wait til next time." He smirked and walked out the office. Jimin on the other hand fell out the chair after cleaning himself off and going to get his pants. As he put them on he pulled himself up on his desk to reach for his phone. He slid back down leaving against his desk after he grabbed it he had four missed calls from Kim Taehyung. He was going to be late for lunch and he's sure he's on the way, so he decided to call him right now. How long had this been going on? It was just 9 am it's nearing 11 am.

 

 

"Sup? I've been calling you!" 

 

"Jimin?"

 

"What the fuc-Jimin was sobbing at this point he couldn't make out any words at all. He wasn't sure if he was crying from embarrassment or what his best friend would think about this whole situation. Teahyung wasn't one to give a fuck about what he did or who he had sex with and vise versa but this was different this was completely different.

 

"Jimin what the fuck are you crying for? I'm coming now! You at work?"

"Mmm"

 

"Calm down I'm on the way!"

 

 

 

"Where have you been Min Yoongi?" I looked over towards Hosoek who was looking as cheerful as ever, he was busy doing paper work for Jin since he had to get us plane tickets for Japan which we leave in two days. We have some imports and shit to get and business to handle some of our boys have been out if line and nobody has been paying their territorial fee so we are going to handle it. "Fuck off Hosoek! Where is Namjoon?" 

"Oh he went with Jin! But Jungkook is in the office." 

 

"Figures he would be with Jin." Hosoek laughs so do I. "I'll be back here seeing what Jeon us up to." He nodded and I walk towards the back of the warehouse. I walk up three steps and push open a metal door earning a screech on the floor. "SERIOUSLY!!!! " I must have scared the little shit. "Yeah seriously anyways I'm back from my little meeting with Jimin but it went a different way." Jungkook looks up from his paper and lifts an eyebrow and taking off his glasses while running his hand through his hair. "So tell me, Did you fuck him?" I took a few steps and sat in front of him unbuttoning my suit. I smile and lick my lips. "Nah I didn't fuck him but I did touch him, he's tight real tight and has a big dick but not bigger than mine so this little game will be fun." Jungkook laughed and took a sip of his tea. "So did you tell him what he wasn't going to do?" 

 

"I didn't fuck with him for no reason, he's the reason I did it." 

 

"What you mean?" Jungkook had a concerned voice more like agitated. He doesn't like nobody who is able to oppose use at all. "He was stubborn and probably still is." 

 

"Hmmmmm?"............ "I wonder if the other one is like that?" 

 

"Yeah he's definitely probably worse than Jimin but check this they are having dinner tonight so what do you think we should do?" Jungkook grabs his glasses and puts them back on meaning back into his chair rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip nawing at it afterwards. He took in a sigh and rubbed his chin while taking another sip of tea. I kept watching him every move.

 

" Let's have dinner!"


	6. Dinner for Two

"Fuck Jimin how did you manage to make that happen damn. Fuck! I think I'm more stuck than you are."

 

"Sir can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress came over waiting for a reply from Taehyung who was currently looking at Jimin. They were at this fine dining one if the most popular restaurants in California. "Buelo De Faye" it might have a French name but it is not it's a mixture of all countries from China to Mexico. This was one expensive place to eat at the lowest dish was $50.00 and that was just a tossed salad. "Yeah get us a hard drink most expensive drink you have." The waiter looked at Taehyung and then Jimin, she knew that the most expensive drink was indeed expensive. "But sir the-Jimin cut her off, "rather it's the most expensive or not he said get it so get it." He didn't yell but more had a asshole monotone. You could tell he was agitated at the least. "Calm down Jimin". 

 

"I'm calm yo just a little agitated behind this guy man. I can't believe he did this bullshit to me. Like I'm some slut or something. He sat back heavily against his his seat they decided to get a both in the back of the restaurant where most if the rich partake their activities like meetings or dinners. "Well let's not worry about it, hell I'd probably bend in that same situation. I told you we should have just said fuck it. Jeon Jungkook is probably just as bad if not worse. Have you seen how that mother fucker looks at me?." Jimin looked at Taehyung and laughed loudly. "Yes like he wants to devour you, hell he might just do it. Time will tell, I just hope I don't see that asshole Min Yoongi again." 

 

"Jimin? You good?" Taehyung was observing Jimin as he watched towards the front of the Restaurant. He was turning his head at an angle that would give him a crook if he didn't move to sit correctly. Taehyung tries to look for his eye sense but he's not catching what he's even looking at. He can see a few guys at the bar and some at tables with women, nothing looking out the unusual to him. "Jimin?" He decided to tap his shoulder getting the olders attention. "Ye-yeah?" 

"What is it? You see them here or something?" 

 

"No it's not them it's just I feel like being watched or something." Teahyung sighs and motions for their security to come over. He whispers something in one guys ear and he goes to the other three. "They'll stay close and keep an eye out." Jimin turns back around not before eyeing the bar one more time. He then looked at Teahyung shrugging but in the back of his mind he knew they were being watched and watched very closely. "Just in case something happens, Uh do you got your burner?" Taehyung raises and eyebrow and nods he then starts looking around but not a way to be noticeable, Jimin catches it. "Look at the bar three seats down from the left and tell me you don't see anything odd with that guy?" Taehyung adverts his eyes and scans three seats down from the left and starts looking else where to to keep it at a minimum of the guy even noticing what he was doing. He could tell that the guy at the bar was on his phone looking at them but acting like he was busy talking to someone. He would rub his nose and look down sometimes smile at a woman or talk to the bartender but he'd always look back. Taehyung looked back at Jimin. "Yeah I go it, What about you?" Jimin nodded, the waitress was on her way over holding a tray with one hand that hand two short glasses filled with diamond styled ice and in the other hand she was holding Mendis Coconut Brandy this here was the most expensive bottle of liqour it was above Hennessy and Jeon De bruk I mean this here couldn't be brought at no regular ABC store or liquor house this here had to asked for you had to come or go to a certain place to get this only the most expensive in California. The most expensive in the world well that would be Pasión Azteca, Platinum Liquor Bottle by Tequila Ley averaging around $4.7 million. "Fuck Jimin I didn't think she would actually go get this shit." Jimin started laughing cause he knew that this was going to be funny he knew this was the most expensive even Taehyung knew but he probably thought she would get Jeon De Bruk which was only $800,000 on the market which was good but it wasn't anywhere near this because this liquor this Mendis coconut Brandi is $1.3 million. " Taehyung relax we can cover this and since we already got it it's staying so deal with it. You can go baby doll." Jimin eyes her up and down and bit his lip, she licked hers and walked off swaying her hips, looking back giggling. Teahyung rolled his eyes, "Your a homo that likes pussy that doesn't seem right buddy." Jimin snorted so hard that he had to take a deep breath to clear his throat. "Aaaish shut the hell up I was staring you know I'll pick dick over that any day." They continued to laugh and pour drinks. Talking about the day they have to leave and go to Japan which would be Saturday and it's was currently Wednesday. "Jimin you know we still got that pent house in Tokyo Right?" 

 

"Yup sure do shit costing us $10,000,000 yen every three months and we don't even fucking stay there! Do you know how much that is here? For fuck sakes!" 

 

"True but you've never been the type to care about money you know you make me laugh my ass off." 

"$93,449.30 is how much it is in USD dude?" Jimin basically dodged anything Taehyung had said . He was feeling his liqour and so was Taehyung. "Well Jimin once we're done with this trip and get this year over with let's move there and keep our shit the same just have a new CEO pull in here and we move our business to Japan." Jimin lightened up then he wanted to move there and was excited at the idea so yeah he thinks this would be a good idea. "That would be a good fucking plan yo, let's make sure we settle this and get out of business with those two and move to Japan."

 

 

"So who you not doing business with?" Taehyung's head shot up and Jimin's turned to the side eyes coming in contact with Min Yoongi. "Fuck." He whispers under his breath. Taehyung puts his hand in his grip and waits for either one to move. "I don't appreciate the shit you did today Min Yoongi. Why the fuck are y'all assholes here. How the fuck did you even know wee were coming here?" Jimin kept his glare at Min Yoongi who was fixing his suit while staring at him licking his lips. Jimin could feel the pit of his stop feeling weird and not a good weird. He looked at Taehyung but he was responding back he was waiting for a reply. "We knew you would be here now scoot over baby boy and don't be stupid if you even pull that trigger I'd shoot every one in this establishment and you know I will." Taehyung rolls his eyes and let's go of his grip sliding over for Jeon Jungkook to sit down. Jimin does the same scoffing at Min Yoongi. "Baby boy don't look so mad, I mean- Jimin cut his whole sentence off. "Look get it over with why the fuck are you two here?" Once again Jimin was feeling more weak then usual. "Jimin you good?" Taehyung asked more worried than usual. "Of course I probably drunk way too much." He laughed and got up to go to the bathroom. "I'll be back, or you can come to I don't trust these two." He was pointing at them both while running his hands through his hair. "Just go I'm straight and be careful."

 

"Trust me I will, who ever it is I won't let em bother me it's me or him one or the other." Jimin tapped his waist and turned to walk towards the bathroom which was at the front of the office on the right next to the bar. The guy watching him was still sitting at the end on the left three seats down. "So what was that about who's watching you two?" Jeon Jungkook asked but didn't get a reply more like a shrug so he took another step. He placed his hand on Taehyung's thigh. "What the fuck are you doing?" He then squeezed tightly and rubbed up twards his crouch grabbing him. Taehyung let's out a shaking gasp unconsciously squeezing Jungkook's wrist. "S-stop and let go." He groped him more and started massaging that spot he could feel him growing and Taehyung was getting irritated but he didn't make any sudden moves. His mind was torn between pleasure and disgust. He finally leaned up over the table and grunted. "Ok ok chill man damn what the fuck?" 

 

"Then tell me baby boy." Taehyung rolls his eyes. Yoongi waiting on the answer but he kept his eye on the bar making sure nobody moved it's been at least a minute since Jimin has been gone. "See the guy three seats down bottom left of the bar." Both men nodded. " Well he has been watching us the entire time we've been here. Jimin caught him doing it and at first I thought maybe you two were here but after he told me to look then I knew it wasn't you." Min Yoongi looks heavily squinting his eyes and then turns quickly back to Jungkook. "That YoungJae!" Jeon Jungkook looked at him and removed his hand from Taehyung's crouch and him letting out a sigh. "Why the fuck is he here?" 

 

"Jeon if I knew I wouldn't even be sitting here neither would he. He'd been dead people would be screaming running all over this restaurant don't you think?!" 

 

" Min Yoongi Gi don't get cocky you bastard." While they were going back and forth Young Jae to the opportunity to move towards the bathroom and Taehyung seen it, he also got up quickly and begun walking himself quickly he had his hand in his suit and his security was moving as he was. " Yoongi!" 

"Yeah let's go!" Before they got to the bathroom Jimin came out fixing his suit. YoungJae bumps into him and they make eye contact, he winks a Jimin and walks straight towards the door like nothing happened. He looked back and threw up the piece sign to Jeon and Min. "Stupid son of a bitch!" Jeon was upset more than Yoongi was, "Y'all have to leave here it's not safe for you." 

 

"We know that, ain't shit safe and it's none of your fucking business we'll get home, we never asked for no fucking daddies." With that Yoongi laughed and Jungkook smirked. "Very well."

 

" Well Jimin and Taehyung we'll be seeing you again soon enough." Taehyung scoffed walking away going back to his table. Jimin looked at Yoongi one last time licking his lips and walking away not thinking to look back. "He wants me." Yoongi laughed at his one words and walks behind Jungkook to leave. This was their last night in California for a few weeks.


	7. Departure

It's been Two days since the incident at the restaurant The Asian Boyz have made their way to Japan. YoungJae has given Yong Guk the information he needed. His whole assignment wasn't nothing but to observe what was going on and if he could have gotten close to Jimin he was to deliver a brief message but that never happened. Back at the lair if you may call it, the Red Dragon's were setting up their meetings and getting ready for their first move in other gangs that have been violating them. Yong Guk was sitting at his desk with in his loft thinking about how he would get close to Jimin. 

 

Maybe u should pay that boy a visit and see were his head is, see if if can intimidate him in anyway. I wonder if I can even make that little boy mine. "Hmm? Little boy?" Yong Guk was thinking out loud to himself, staring at a picture that was taken off Jimin entering his building. He had on a cashmere sky blue button down with black shoes. He was looking business made but why would he not, I mean that's what he was right? A business man. "I wonder if I can even get this boy to do as I say". Guk wasn't but 24 years old but he looked at Jimin as a boy something like a manga he was the "seme" while Jimin was the "uke" and he looked submissive not dominate to Guk. "Tuh, this is more complicated then I thought, he got into bed with Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi, shit that's already alot to deal with as it is." Himchan walked into his office inside his loft. "Why are you talking to yourself Guk?" He looked down at the picture. "Hmmph he's a cute little thing isn't he? You think you can make him bend?" Guk scoffed at his question. "Do I think? Of course I can look at him. Ha! He's a child walking in a grown man's footsteps he can't be that hard to convince." Himchan laughed, "well I'm here just to let you know he's at his office you should go make an appearance don't let nobody know your going just show up and have a nice little conversation." Guk eyes him and smiles. "I think I'll do just that. Get me a car ready and make sure the others are keeping an eye on those slutty ass Asian Boyz especially Jeon and Min, I don't need no sudden mistakes. "Gotchu boss no problem." 

 

 

 

"Mr Kim I have your meeting ready and sent them to Mr Park." 

 

"Good! What about the plane tickets, bags and cars for Japan is that ready we leave tonight." The assistant looks confused even though she has it ready she thought their departure date was Saturday not today. "Sir?" 

"I need it done today we're leaving early we were requested to come a day early because he had other business to tend to a week after this so he wanted to get it done." He lifts an eyebrow. "Sir, it's already done and I already contacted Jimin making sure his assistant had his bags and meetings together also. The money you requested is also together and ready for you in Japan. When u get there your accounts will already be wired, the amount you requested." 

 

"Thanks, you may leave." 

 

"Oh before you go, Did you get the paper work from Mr Jeon?" She stood there still looking confused. "Sir?" Taehyung was getting more and more agitated with his assistant. "I told you to make sure he had his paper work for his accounts delivered to me so I can make sure our amounts are matching. Exactly what have you been doing?" 

 

"Oh sir I apologise I have contacted him but he hasn't gotten back in touch with me yet. Would you like for me to try again?" 

 

"No I'll do this myself! Leave!" She hurried out the door not making a mistake of tripping due to the sudden anger of her boss. "Why the fuck didn't he contact me back? I guess I have to make a phone call."

 

 

 

"Take this and make sure it gets to Min Yoongi before Saturday morning. Don't give me excuses Jessi this time I'll fucking fire you." 

 

"Yes sir" she hurried out the door making sure to close the door behind her. Jimin ended up texting Taehyung to see if he was ready it was already 6 pm and their flight was to lift off at 10 pm tonight. He still wished it would have been tomorrow but due to circumstances that couldn't happen.

 

Him  
Are you ready for our departure?  
________________________________

 

Taehyung has yet to reply to Jimin he sat his phone down and leaned back in his seat scratching his head. "I've came so far in this shit and it's getting close to me settling down and relaxing for awhile. Not that I want kids right now but having time to myself to walk the beach or even go on trips and discover the world would be nice right now. I never thought I would get tired of this life so soon." He sighs while talking to himself. His phone makes a ding sound and he shifts to pick it up off his desk. 

 

Taehyung  
Yeah  
Are you?  
__________________

Him  
Yup just relaxing for now  
____________________

Taehyung  
I understand that  
__________________

Taehyung  
That prick Jeon hadn't replied yet!  
_______________________

Jimin looked at the message confused. "Was he texting Jeon. What the fuck?"   
________________________  
Him  
What do you mean?  
______________________

Taehyung  
He never replied to my assistant  
For the paper on the accounts  
I'm fucking irritated.  
_________________________  
Him  
Oh yeah that's ridiculous  
We need that information  
_________________________  
Him  
I had Jessi send information to Min Yoongi  
I wonder if he replies  
_____________________________  
Taehyung  
Ha! If Jessi sends it hell will freeze  
if he gets it  
_____________________________  
Him  
Right!  
____________________________  
Him  
I'm going home now  
Gotta get clothes and shit   
I'll meet you at the airport  
____________________________  
Taehyung  
Same after I make this call  
_____________________________  
Him   
Okay bye  
_____________________________  
Taehyung  
Bye  
___________________________

 

 

"I'm here to see Park Jimin!" 

 

"Sir he's not taking any meetings right now if you make an app- the woman was cut off quickly. " I really don't give a fuck I need to see him so where is his office the man was standing in a stance that scared the assistant she then called Jimin on the intercom. "Mr Park, you have a visitor he says it's urgent." Even though those weren't his exact words she just wanted him to go away. "Thanks little lady." He turned and stood by the desk waiting for Jimin to meet with him. "Who is it? You know what don't worry about it I'm leaving anyways I will see him on my way out." 

"Yes sir."

 

Jimin walks out his doors and heads for the elevators. He is on his way down to the first floor and ready to leave and relax, a couple days away from Cali is probably what he needs he's had alot going on lately and he couldn't stop thinking about Min Yoongi. He steps out and walks towards the exit only to be met with a tall man he was average size he had tattoos on his arms and neck and to Jimin he probably had more in the rest of his body. He had black short hair and dark brown eyes. He was standing with his hands in his pocket with two men behind him. "You must be Park Jimin." He extends his hand for Jimin to shake. Jimin looks at his hand for a moment and then shakes it. "Yeah so, What business do you have with me? Guk smiles at him and shakes his head running his hands through his hair. " I have a business proposition for you, Do you have time to talk?" Jimin looks at him more and more sizing him up and down. He's getting a bad vibe so instead of saying no he just tells him straight. "Im currently busy but you can leave your number with her and I'll get back in touch with you when I get back into town. I have somewhere to be right now." 

 

"Ooohhh is that so? Well I will be speaking with you once your back in town." He nods at his two men which turn and walk towards the exit he walks and before he is out the door he turns around and says " Tell Jeon and Min I said wassup." Jimin just looks at him and says nothing Guk smirks and walks out the building. He didn't leave his number with the receptionist at all. "I wonder what the fuck he wanted." Jimin looks at his watch and sighs. " I have to leave. If anybody needs me get in touch with Jessi and have her email or call me I'll be busy for a week or two." 

"Yes Mr Park."

 

 

"Hello?"

 

"So explain to me why the fuck you didn't reply to my assistant." 

 

" First off little one watch who the fuck your talking to. And I'm out of town I didn't get anything from anybody.........

"Yet, so you can calm your small dick down. When I get back I'll make sure I take a look."

 

" Well it's not like I have all day Jeon. I need shit on time like you do. I know you don't allow your "employees" to deliver late so why are you giving me such an issue here." 

 

" Seems like your very irritated, What exactly is it that you need from me Taehyung?" 

 

"The receipts for the accounts! How the fuck didn't you know that." 

 

"I've told you once to watch who the fuck your talking to. I'm not Jimin nor your employees, so you will mind who you fucking speak to. I could have your whole fucking career shut down as we speak. Now Taehyung I've been very lenient with you lately but your fucking pushing it. I will hurt you in more ways than one." 

 

" Look just get me the receipts." Taehyung was more frustrated than he would be trying to open a bag of chips with greasy fingers. He couldn't understand why he was such a dick.

 

"When I get back I'll have them!" Jungkook's voice was more aggressive than before Taehyung could tell he was pushing his luck and hitting a major nerve with the man.

 

"Fine, just get it to me."

Taehyung hung up the phone and didn't say anything else he got up from his desk and made his way out his office into the elevator and a few seconds out the door. " Take calls and send me emails if anything is needed." 

 

"Yes Mr Kim."

 

 

 

Flight 126 Is Boarding, All Passengers AGAIN ALL PASSENGERS FLIGHT 126 IS BOARDING!

 

"Damn it Taehyung wake up were about to board the plane sleep then dumbass." 

 

"I still think we should have flew on the jet."

 

" We're not flying on a fucking jet so let it go and let's go. We got presidential it's basically the fucking same." Taehyung was grunting getting his stuff and ready to board the plane.


	8. Narisawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene!

"Shit! How much was it that you lost!" Yoongi was now grabbing a man by the throat digging his nails into his skin. "What you can't fucking speak?" The man was one of his gangs that owed them money. They came to Japan just for these reasons because nobody took them serious they guessed and since that was what they thought then they came to make examples. "Fine let me teach you how to talk." Yoongi grabbed the man by his hair releasing his throat and slamming him down to his knee by the force if his hand on his head. The man grabbed at Yoongi's hands and violently shook his own body to get away but it wasn't working. Namjoon walked up and grabbed him pulling his arms behind him and then Hosoek tied him up. "You should have just gave him an answer Nathan Hamasaki." He was part of the Blue beasts that took the name from the Yukuzas once given permission, The Asian Boyz aren't friends with the Yakuzas but they aren't enemies either. To get work done they work hand in hand and this is one of those hands to be worked. "So Mr Hamasaki, I was going through the receipts and alot of money is missing, now I'm not the type for violence but I can't let go that I'm myself missing quite a lump sum of money from your accounts." Jin was a pleased guy, very smart and very handsome. See the thing with him is nobody would look at him as being a bad guy same for Hosoek, so those two rarely participated in any violence unless it was needed and it's needed today Jin just want be the one getting his hands dirty and he never does. "So where is the money?" Nathan Hamasaki does nothing but quirk a smile and chuckles loudly. "I'm not telling you shit!" Yoongi lifts his leg up and kicks him in the chest. "Oomffff" his body collapsed with a thud. "Do you think this is a fucking joke boy. I had to leave my home, my work and my fucking club to come all the way to Japan to find our money and you think I'm fucking joking right now." Yoongi had rage running through his body like he was a Fein yearning for cocaine. His adrenaline was spiked, he was walking back and forth ranting until he stopped and sneered at the man bent over on the floor who dared not to look up. "Fine." In a monotone Yoongi spoke one word and that was enough for Namjoon and Hosoek to step back. Jin moved far from view and Jeon Jungkook well he took a few steps forward. He enjoyed a mess and he enjoyed seeing Yoongi like this it was fun for him to see this demonic side if him. He often thought if anything were to cause them to quarrel well he knew he'd have to kill Yoongi in his sleep because even he couldn't beat him but of course he would never tell him or anybody else that, he had pride. Yoongi moved his hand to his inner pocket and pulled out a knife it was a fixation Bowie blade a 7in blade and 12inches including the end this was one of the most finest weapons made and he was about to use it. He took off his jacket and tossed it to Namjoon, he unbuttons his cuffs and rolls them up on both arms. Nathan lifts his head up and came into contact with Yoongi who was bent down staring right at him. He eyed the knife that was in Yoongi's right hand while he didn't care for the other that was resting upon his head. 

 

"W-wh-Yoongi sliced through his throat with one Swift move coming from the left to the right. He never intended to take his time, or have a conversation he wanted it to be done quick 7 o clock on a Saturday evening inside a building dealing with a drug addict that stole their money to keep up his needs, no he was not in the mood for shit when he could be back home dealing with his own bullshit and problems and dealing with a certain someone who he couldn't seem to get off his mind. Blood sprayed on his chin a little and alot on his collar and chest coating him in a bloody mess. He lifts up in disgust turning on his heels walking past Jeon Jungkook who was chuckling at the sight. He wiped off the knife on his shirt and put it back inside his coat that Namjoon tossed to him. "I guess we're done here." Jeon turns and looks at Yoongi. "Yeah we're done here let's go. I have to contact my father, he'll want to know about this and the information we received." Jin scoffs. "Exactly what damn information we don't know shit Jungkook." 

 

"Even so we do know he's a drug addict." Hosoek speaks up now. "Yup and with that being said it's heroin, so only a certain set of people "mail and deliver". Namjoon comes in on the conversation. "Yeah so let's contact your father and he'll contact the Yukuzas boss and we'll find out from there, then- he looks at Yoongi and laughs- then we can get back home, somebody has business to attend to or maybe a dick to suck." 

 

"Namjoon shut the fuck up and fuck off." He walked out the building followed by Hosoek and Jin. Jungkook tossed him a device and then walked out himself. "Press it!" He yelled back and with that Namjoon pressed the blue button on the round device and tossed it far from him while walking out the building. Namjoon and Jungkook were the last to get into the vehicle, once in the driver was noted to drive off and 5 minutes later the building blew up shaking the car a little bit. Jungkook took in a deep breath and leaned his head back against the seat. He pulled his cell phone out and received two emails from his assistant, once he opened he eyed the PDF files and smirked. He had the receipts that Taehyung needs so he decided to forward the email to him.

From:Jeonjk@acctsmanage.com  
________________________________  
To:KimTaehyung@gucciinc.com  
_________________________________  
Mr. Jeon's Account Records & Receipts  
PDF file  
24.5kbs

Sent ........  
Delivered

 

Jeon then closed his phone and looked over at Yoongi who was staring at him with a smirk on his face. Jeon Jungkook looked away rolling his eyes laughing. "If only you knew bruh." Was all he said causing the other three to to look his way.

 

 

 

 

"Man this place looks different from last time we were here." 

 

"That was three years ago Jimin, if course it looks different hell we haven't been here."

"Yeah I suppose your right." It was already 8 o clock at night and Jimin and Taehyung were tired. They actually arrived in Tokyo, Japan at 2pm it was a long ass 17hr flight and both men wished they actually would have taken their jet there. The cost of their trip was 818$ a piece which was 1636$ together not that money is anything to them but hell it was still to much. Before they could set foot into the penthouse they had to make a trip to Mr Lee and check in on things he actually wasn't there, he was in a meeting in Singapore so that annoyed them most. They took a couple trips to some shopping centers and one restaurant. "This wood was definitely your best pick Jimin.! Taehyung yelled from the second floor which could consisted of two bedrooms and two bathrooms, that's where he would be sleeping in one of those bedrooms. "Yeah it's maple wood shined and set out to cure it's something about maple that just turns me into a beast." Taehyung didn't hear the chuckles cause he was too busy play gagging himself. Jimin was on the third floor which consists of one bedroom and a study that had a a bathroom dividing it from the the bedroom. The distance floor of course had the kitchen and dining room built together and then was divided by pearl tiles standing straight against a wall which had the living from and home theatre on the other side. "Taehyung I'm going to take a nap wake me if you need me!" 

 

"It's only 8 something why the hell you sleeping in early." Teahyung never received a reply so Jimin must have been really tired. He goes over to his bags and gets out a shirt and joggers to put on once he got out the shower. "This seems comfortable." He goes and takes a shower.

 

 

Incoming call from Jeon Jungkook

 

[X] Missed call!

 

Taehyung got out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He runs his hand through his hair and walks over to his bed. His phone makes a ding sound which was a notification reminder.

 

[\/] email

[X] 1 missed call

Who could this be now? I just decided to open the email and it's from Jeon Jungkook of the receipts that I needed.

Download attachment

 

Jan 12/2018. Transaction ID  
6:15 a.m. BX9KDMIDO3J4D  
__________________________________________  
Receipt For Kim.T.H-TransId  
*Thank you for receiving this transaction receipt.  
_________________________________________  
Billing Address  
xxx xxxxxx Str.  
Palo Alto, CA 94301  
United States  
__________________________________________  
| Base Price |. $800,000. |  
__________________________________________|  
| Jeon De Bruk|. $16.7 million.|  
___________________________________________  
These are the base price and what was made from it. Mr. Kim your business with The Jeon liquor has definitely came up in the world and we hope to work with you for all time. Feel free to contact us again for anymore of your galleries or Gala's.

Email xxxxxxxxxxx@acctsmanage.com  
Contact number xxx-xxx-xxxx

 

 

"Damn I didn't think it would have made that damn much but that's good. I'm glad we decided to invest in them even though those to fuck faces really need some help." I look back down at my phone as I see the missed call notification in my status bar and it's from Jeon Jungkook. "He must have called me to see if I received the information. Guess I'll call him back and thank him even though I don't want to. I'll first send the email to my assistant so she could have it in my accounts management and I sent a copy if the file to Jimin's assistant also so he has records of it all. 

 

 

 

 

Incoming call from KTH

I looked down at my phone ring as I sat back in the chair to see Taehyung calling me. I let it ring through just to see if he would call back. "Yo Jeon?" I hear Yoongi's annoying ass coming through the door of our penthouse apartment. "What?" I looked up to see him holding a black bag and two cups of noodles in the other hand. "The others went out for drinks but I wasn't in the mood, so you wanna drink and eat?" I looked at him again and nodded looking back down at my phone. "What's up? Your quiet." I sat up and adjusted myself in the seat as I took a cup of noodles from Yoongi. He pulled up another chair in front of the desk and we started talking drinking and eating. "Have you heard from Jimin?" He stops eating and scoffs. "Should I?" I shake my head and laugh cause I know he's just as overwhelmed as I am about those two. Why? Hell if I know." My phone rings again and it was him calling.

Incoming call from KTH

 

Yo?

 

Jeon?

Who else would it be?

 

Thanks

 

For?

 

Th-the receipts 

 

Ah, yeah your welcome

 

Well that's all I wanted to say

 

(Taehyung you want to go to that restaurant called Narisawa?) (Y-yeah pick a time but I'm on the phone)

I paused as I listened to him talk to Jimin in the background. There isn't another Narisawa, Right? It can't be

 

(Who you talking to?)( Jeon)(oh okay is Yoongi with him?)(Wh-why wa-

So he does think about Yoongi hmm? That's interesting.

 

(I'm only asking cause they are always together fuck off!)(Taehyung chuckling)

 

I grunt to catch his attention. 

Hello? Taehyung?

 

Oh-oh sor-sorry um yeah so that's all I wan-

 

Where are you?

 

Why is that your business?

 

Cause I heard you say Narisawa?

 

Yeah so? 

 

That's in Japan! How long have you been in Japan?

 

I see Yoongi drop his chop sticks and furrow his eyebrows and tilt his head he mouths "there here?" Pointing down towards the floor. I just nod and hold up one finger emphasizing for him to hold on.

 

Yeah it's in Japan and we been here just today.

 

Why didn't you tell me?

 

What the fuck? Was I supposed to?  
What's with you?

 

Just answer the fucking question?

 

Bye Jeon!

 

With that I heard the phone hang up. "So they're here, When the fuck when did they get here? Why are they even here?"

 

"Yoongi I don't know! But they do have reservations for Narisawa and it's already 9 pm it doesn't open until 12 pm tomorrow so their next bet would probably- 

 

"No it's open it's only closed for outsiders but higher ups can get into the restaurant after hours, no we're going" Yoongi was hyped so maybe I can hype him up even more. He was getting up to grab his phone so he could make those reservations. "Yo Yoongi?" 

 

"Hmmm?" I smirked at him his head was still down as he went through his contacts for the owners number. "Jimin asked if you were here with me." His eyes shot up and then he squinted biting his lip. He ran his hand through his head and sat back down leaning forward on the desk. "Is that so?" The look on his face was sadistic as hell he looked like he hadn't had dinner and was ready to devour some meat. His eyes weren't that dark precious brown they have always been their more darker way darker than usual and his voice was deeper. This guy here could be a serial killer if you ask me. He says I'm the worst out here in these streets but in reality Min Yoongi is a monster a beast from an untold story, ha it's estonishing. Let's defy another definition for The Lion the witch and the wardrobe to The Dragon the Prince and the Den seems more sufficient to justify what this is to him. "Well let's meet them there, fuck that let's be there before them." 

 

"Thank you for calling Narisawa Restaurant how may I help you?" Yoongi had his phone on speaker and a women sounding around her prime answered. "I'd like to make a reservation." It was a silent pause for just a second. "Uh well sir this establishment right now until 12 pm tomorrow is only open to VIP members only." Yoongi sighed and giggled like a child for a moment seemed odd to me, hell I didn't know he could do that but he did. " Yeah that's obvious but your not just speaking to someone on the streets your talking to Min Yoongi the nephew to the late Min Soek Su." The woman clearly gasped and immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry sir um when would you like to come it's open no reservations needed and again I really apologise." He looked at me and winked I just shook my head it's amazing how he can get his way just by using his uncle's name not saying that he doesn't have any status but his or mine aren't anywhere near his late uncle's or my father's but we do have enough standing to get shit done. "It's fine and we'll be there in 30 minutes." 

"Uh we sir?" 

 

" Yeah I'll be accompanied with Jeon Jungkook." She coughed and her voice lightened up alot as if she had a motive for that. "Oh y-yes yes I will make sure you have the open VIP section along with bottles and your own waitress sir. Is there any particular drink you would like delivered?" 

 

"Jeon De Bruk"

 

" Yes sir, see you then." I heard her giggle before she ended the call. "Well Jeon Jungkook she was definitely happy to hear you were coming with me. You know her?"

 

" Ha! No I don't know her and I could careless about who she may be I'm only there for one piece of ass and that's- "Yoooooo we're back, we brought you people's some food!" And there he was the happiest gangster walking, Hosoek sometimes I couldn't understand why he was into shit like this being as happy as he is but then again that man is a low-key sadistic bastard. At one point a girl tried, and I mean tried to press charges on him for binding her up, blind folding her and sticking her in a wooden coffin then putting her under ground for 2days just because she was caught cheating. When he got word of her telling the police of the incident well it didn't go so well and she was never heard from again. "Here, this is yours Jungkook and this is yours Min I mean Suga." Yoongi got up and walked out laughing and why I don't know. " What the hell was that about?" Hosoek had a blank face glaring at the back of Yoongi's head. " We're going out, you know he's an ass." 

 

"Where you two going?." In walks Jin who is slurring his words clingy onto Namjoon's arm and Namjoon was clearly annoyed of the older. "Bout our business." Jin didn't say much Namjoon just walked back out the office and laid him on the leather couch. I got up and walked in the living room and Namjoon was sitting on the other side of Jin. "Damn how drunk did you get him?" 

 

"I didn't get him anything, he's just drunk off one drink, you know he doesn't even drink. I guess he's pretty pissed about that money." 

 

" Yeah I see, anyways keep your phones open, as in be on alert in case we need you. We'll be at the Narisawa Restaurant."

 

" Sure will." 

 

" Well I'm going to sleep, I'm beat and full." Hosoek walked passed me and went up the stairs to the third floor. We have an elevator and this guy rather take a fucking set of stairs to the third floor. Yoongi was in his room on the second floor our rooms were across from one another I guess I should go get ready myself. I don't plan on wearing a suit tonight no reason to. 

 

I came back down with a Versace shirt with black, red and orange designs on it, light blue skinny jeans with red stitch design on the pocket and red waterproof timberlands. Yoongi came down a second later wearing a black polo shirt with the logo on the front huge in white, it was a collar shirt exposing his v line, he didn't button the three buttons. His jeans were white skinnies and he had on black timberlands. He threw on a snap back that was black also and had polo written in white on the rim. We both put on our coats and made our way to the car. " I wonder how they'll look after tonight." 

 

"You know how they'll look, wet and worn out." I laugh at that statement ain't no point in acting like we didn't have ulterior motives.

 

 

 

 

Incoming call from Min Yoongi

"Why the fuck is this goof even calling me?" 

Ignore. Answer  
_______

 

I can't believe he would dare fucking call me. I kept thinking about why he would but I wasn't in the mood for his ass right now. Tonight I planned on getting drunk before our meeting tomorrow and enjoy myself with out any bullshit. " Taehyung you ready?" 

 

"Almost!" I wonder what he'll wear I'm not for dressing up today. I think I'll wear something plain. I got to the closet where all my belongings were hung up at and searched through my clothes. I found a Gucci outfit that Taehyung brought me a few months ago it was all black with the Gucci logo on the back of the pants pocket the shirt had a logo on the pocket above the right breast. I seen a black snap back but I ain't wearing that. I found a pair of all black Nike's at the bottom of the closet in a box. " I guess I'll wear this." 

 

Incoming call from Jeon Jungkook

 

Wipe my shirt down with a lint roller to make sure there isn't any lint balls proceeding and I hear my phone ringing. I walk to my bed and I be damn if this asshole isn't calling me. 

 

What?

 

Why isn't Taehyung answering his phone?

 

Are you his man or something?

 

(Chuckling)  
Not yet

 

Fuck off! I hung up in an instant. "Hey you ready?" Taehyung was standing in my door and he had on a matching outfit except his was white instead and his went well with his tanned skin. "Looking good honey".

 

" Please never call me that again babes." I almost choked on my own spit. " You don't ever and I mean ever call me that shit again you dick." He just laughed. " Let's go we'll be late." 

 

 

 

"Here's your booth Mr Min and Mr Jeon." Who ever she was she was fascinated with Jeon and he was annoyed probably disgusted about it. Not many people know that we are homosexuals but it's not like we even give two shits what they think. " Thanks you can go now." She looked at me with this ugly stiff face and bowed walking away swaying her hips hard. " Yoongi if she did that any harder she'd fucking break her hip and collapse. Fuck she don't even know how disgusting that walk is." I just laughed this place was actually packed more than I thought. This was the palace for underground sex schemes for rich married men and women. A place they would come to, to mingle with other women or men's partners, how hideous. Yes it's a restaurant but it's many reasons why they close it to the public at a certain hour and open it to the elite, just for shit like this money, sex and drugs. They even have a stripper pole in the back of this place that nobody knows about except us who come here. " Yo look there Yoongi." I look up towards the entrance and I see two figures wearing black and white could be twins but I know exactly who they were. Seemed like the woman was having an issue with them or maybe the other way around. I could see the one in black not sure if that was Jimin or Taehyung from the distance I just knew it was them, he lifted his hand to the brim of his nose and shook his head. Taehyung walked extremely close to her and said something and she stepped back. She was moving her hands in front of her like she was apologizing and telling them to hold on. "I'll be right back." I got up and walked right over to them. " So we meet again huh?" Jimin turned and looked at me. So he was the one in black. " For fucks sake, Why are you here? Why the fuck are you even in Japan?" He uses that word way too much and he's too damn pretty to be cursing like he does. Taehyung started looking around while folding his arms into his chest. " You looking for something." I moved to the side and nodded towards the left side of the establishment, he followed my gaze he came eye to eye with Jeon Jungkook who from where I'm standing looked like he was smirking. He was sitting back arm throw on the top of the booth seat while one leg was over the other eyeing us like a cat would a mouse. " Come you can sit with us, we won't bite." Jimin declined and said he'll wait for her to come back. " If you waiting on her you'll be waiting long as hell, see she's too busy trying to impress Jungkook. Just look at how she's walking, how hard her hips are swaying in front of him. She's supposed to be finding you a seat right but she's too busy over there talking to some gentlemen that so happened to be seated directly in front and below our booth." I look at Taehyung who is eyeing the hostess with this evil look, he looks irritated or maybe jealous. " Jimin let's just sit with them I don't feel like waiting all fucking night for this bitch." Jimin eyes shot over to Taeyung and he must have been surprised cause he's never looked so distraught, well I've never seen this look on his face. " Ha! Are you mad bruh, well sit with them." He motions me to go first and I walk ahead of them. Going up to our booth Taehyung takes a seat next to Jeon Jungkook but not to close and Jimin sits beside me especially not to close. " You want to drink, we got the special Jeon liquor." 

 

" Yeah"

 

"I'm in"

 

They both answer and I start pouring drinks, and ordering food. Jimin starts feeling his liquor and so does Taehyung. Yoongi and Jungkook haven't exactly drunk that much of course they have to always stay alert. Jimin ends up telling Taehyung he had to piss and Taehyung just nodded. Jimin gets up and walks away from the booth asking one of the waitresses where the bathroom was. She pointed towards the back and he turned to walk away. Yoongi looked over at Jungkook who nodded his head and that was his que. "So Taehyung?" Taehyung looks at Jungkook who has slid closer to him placing his arm around his waist and pulled him close, he tried to wiggle his way out but that wasn't happening he was weak right now, he didn't bring his gun, and he was no match for Jungkook. " I'm going to fuck you like no other has ever fucked you." Taehyung bit his lip and his body felt hot he wasn't sure what was happening but he knew he was currently fucked in this situation right now. " I-i ca-cant." Jungkook laughed lowly. "Why is that?" 

"Because Jimin, Jimin's my boyfriend." Jungkook was shocked at that answer but they both knew he damn sure didn't believe that and it was stupid to say especially to him. " Now now don't try that bullshit." He leaned in and kisses his ear then his neck and then turns his head and locks his lips with his. Jungkook has never kissed nobody but he was now kissing Taehyung and he didn't know why but right now he didn't give a damn.

 

 

 

"Shit I'm light headed damn I drank way too much tonight." I hear the bathroom door open but I don't turn around to see who it was. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist while I'm shaking myself off and then I felt some kisses on the nape of my neck. " Wh-who the- I spin around and there stands Yoongi in my face smirking my hands are still holding my dick and I'm following his gaze downward. My face turns red and I spin back around. " What the fuck do you think your doing Min Yoongi?" He grabs my hands and jerks them away from dick and pushes me into the stall. "Wait a m-minute." He wasn't saying anything nothing he was just shoving me. "Stop!" He then pushed me against the wall after locking the stall door and harshly kissed my lips. He then bit my lip causing it to bleed and then licking it. He licked the blood off my lip, omg this dude is crazy doesn't he know that that shit causes diseases or some shit. "Y-y-yoongi wa-wait." He's unbuttoning my pants and this brings back memories quicker than they faded away. I try but I can't make him stop. He gives me this look and I just stop moving altogether. He shoves my pants down and turns me around. "This is going to hurt." Fuck now he wants to speak. I can feel his dick right at my entrance, so I turn slightly and look down and there it was his dick, it was huge bigger than I've ever seen. He shoves me back around and I here him spit maybe twice. Ah ah ah! He pushed into me not hard at all but I still feel like he's ripping me apart. "Fuck yyyyyoonggi take it out pl-please you-your to b-big." He moves inside me and then says "ah baby boy you can take daddies dick be still." He starts moving again even slower than before and at this point I've just given in. This shit starts feeling so good, I should be telling him to stop but I can't. "F-fuck go f-faster." He starts moving at an unthinkable pace I can here my own voice bouncing from wall to wall like it's bungee jumping. "F-fuck Jimin your t-tight." I don't even wanna hear his voice it's breaking me down. He pulls back to where I can barely feel him inside me and then he Rams back inside me. I scream so loud that I could be on a fucking choir or maybe at the super bowl singer Bruno Mars 24k song. He's rocking my hips back and forth all of a sudden I hear the bathroom door open and I cut my moans off trying to shake Yoongi off me but he comes extremely close and tells me to stop, I mean right in my ear he then Bites and licks it never stopping his movements. I hold back my moans but it's so hard. 

 

Hearing alot of banging, ruffling and sex noises. So I'm not the only one who's Currently being fucked senseless in a bathroom.

 

 

"Fuck Taehyung your so fucking tight." I heard that and I stiffened. Yoongi also came to a hault and waited to see if maybe he was hearing things to. "Ugh.....J-jungk-f-j-fuck omg that's too big it's too much." I knew I heard it I moved but Yoongi pushed me back against the wall. I could hear Taehyung moaning and Jungkook groaning that were going at a battling rhythm. Their moans were eloping with ours and we were having a battle of the sexes right here in the bathroom of a Japanese restaurant in Japan which is another fucking country. "Fuck Yoongi I'm cumming." I bucked my hips back and he came forward. "Then cum." 

"Fffuuucckkkkk!"

 

"Uggghhhhhhh-shhhhiittt"

 

As I said our moans were eloping I came first then I heard Taehyung obviously. I was panting so hard I wasn't sure if I could stand anymore and I wasn't lying when I said I was about to pass out from hyperventilation.

Huff

 

Huff

 

Huff

 

I turned around and almost fell when Yoongi had already gotten his dick back in his pants and grabbed under my arms to hold me up. He reached down to my knees and pulled up my pants. "Remember what happened here. Don't act funny when we go back to America, your mine Park Jimin and mine only." He was about to kiss me when I just collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up inside a bed with arm covering me I wasn't sure what this heavy weight was, so I turned my head and there was Min Yoongi in the flesh touching me, quietly sleeping. I moved a little to try and get up but his grip tightened he was holding on to me like a mother bear would do her cud when she was protecting it. "Stop moving so much buttercup." He whispered so close to my ear that it sent a tingle down my spine around to my stomach and my dick twitched. *Sighing* "Yoongi please stop calling me that and let me go, there isn't any reason why you should doing this to me. Where is Taehyung?" Yoongi moved now to where he was hovering over my body I could feel heat moving in my body so much that I wanted to explode. He wasn't laughing, smiling not even smirking, he was just hovering me looking me dead in my eyes. "W-what? S-ssay something M-min Yoongi". I couldn't help my voice from shaking, I was even stuttering and it was becoming embarrassing. "Fuck Jimin!" Yoongi snapped quick and left me confused as to why. He say up on his heels and then feel back on his ass and legs hanging over the bed he put his head in both his hands and huffed. I was going to take that moment to get up and leave but instead I just I just sat up and crossed my legs. "What's wrong with you?" Yoongi turns to me and gives me this look I'm not sure if he's angry or just irritated with me being clueless but hell how should I know what the hell is the issue. "Jimin look, I have became attached to you. I don't want to be but I am and I need to be around you I guess. It's not me feeling this, fuck! I don't know. I don't do shit like this at all. I fuck and I leave period, but you have gotten my mind all fucked up and all I want to do is be with you. I don't even know if what I just said made any fucking sense!" I was taken aback by his words I didn't even say a thing I just looked at him, this is coming from one if the most ruthless men out in California, the man who would kill you ok sight I guess and he's confessing to me like this. "It-its okay I g-guess." I looked down because deep down inside I wanted this guy to fuck me me senseless and stay by my side morning and night but my pride was up and Taehyung hated him too especially Jungkook. Yoongi said nothing he just looked at me and leaned in. I ended up leaning back from instinct which was stupid because I was corned. I felt like a deer in head lights stuck looking goody as fuck. I hit the headboard and put my hands up to stop him but he pushed on to them with chest, his bare chest was touching my fucking hands. This guy really has a nice body I mean his abs aren't as good as mine but they are up to part. "Move your hands I just wanna kiss you Jimin." I shook my head no and he just grunted. Before I could say anything he had pushed against me completely and kissed my lips, I refused to open my mouth so he then put his hand on my neck and grabbed it but not as tight I could breathe but I could also feel the pressure hit my brain. "Ugh." My mouth opened and his tongue went in. He played in mouth for a few minutes I ended up giving up and joyed him in the battle for dominance but of course I lost, I was moaning into this kiss ended up unconsciously grabbing this man's hair as he left my mouth and went to my neck. "Mmm M-in Y-y-yoongi you can't l-leave marks on me." He licked my neck and kissed it before looking up at me. "Stop calling me that." His voice was stern, he wasn't joking. I nodded and he was going to continue but Taehyung came in stood in the door way. "Hey c-can we go now, I'm tired and we have a meeting today.?" Jimin was reading himself. "Yes!" I pushed Yoongi off me and I got myself dressed. "Taehyung?" I heard this voice ring my ears and as I was turning from putting my shit on I seen Jeon Jungkook standing behind Taehyung holding onto his hips whispering something in his ear. Taehyung's face went red and then Jeon Jungkook licked his neck and kissed him slapping his ass afterwards. Taehyung said nothing. I walked past Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook not saying a word, right before we got to the door they both stopped us and Yoongi of course had to mark his fucking territory." Don't take this as no joke your mine." He smirked I turned and left I'm not sure what Jeon Jungkook said to Taehyung but he's been quiet ever since we left.


	10. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not have time to proof read this chapter! Sorry in advance I will definitely look over later

"we've made preparations for this whole situation." Yung Guk nodded and set out for his getting with one of his bosses. YoungJae was already in Japan, he made his way to a side building watching Jungkook and Yoongi drop Jimin and Taehyung back off at their penthouse. One thing that was odd to him was Min Yoongi kissing the younger in a passionate way kinda made him sick to his stomach watching how cute it was. YoungJae did nothing but wait, and waited for a good 2 hours watching anyone coming or going. It's been a week that the younger men have been in Tokyo and one of them won't be staying for too long. "Ha doing this in broad daylight isn't so bad but I'm more of a night owl myself." YoungJae walked casually across the street their were two security guards at the front desk he could see that from walking close to the building and he was positive that those weren't the only two there. He went in front of the building passing the entrance and making his way to the other side bending down and placing a square shaped object between the ground and the building. "Set in motion". He backed up enough to see if that object would be visible to anyone walking so passing by but he could barely see it and barely to him was enough to see it, so he went back and shoved it deeper into the ground backing up and taking another look. He moved from every direction making sure it wasn't noticable. He touched his ear piece and spoke into it, "it's set now". A voice from the other side of his ear piece told him to proceed. He looked around and noticed two black vehicles approaching and that made him go back behind the building. "Who is this coming up on the building?" He pushed his ear again, "hold on give me a second." 

"Does it look like this is a time for seconds hurry the fuck up!" He wasn't yelling but he was whispering loud enough for the person on the other side to know he was getting irritated and impatient. "It's Mr Lee, they have a meeting with him again today. Continue with what your doing go in retrieve the valuables and bring your ass on!" Now this person was yelling. YoungJae moved from the side of the building and made his way behind the building this time unlocking a backdoor that he used a device to get into, closing it quickly and quietly behind him. He moved up some stairs and placed on night vision goggles. "Cut the lights now!" After a few seconds the lights to the entire building was shut off and would only be shut off for a mere 50 seconds. "Hurry you don't have much time." He proceeded to ascend the stairs watching every number on the escape exits.

 

"What the f- the security came rushing through the penthouse doors. "Sir Jimin and Sir Taehyung we have an outage but we didn't hear of this sort of thing happening, seems like this is the only building that went black. "Mr Lee is currently being held down stairs until this is fixed so don't leave this room and stay in one spot for us, you and you stay here I'll go down stairs and check things from there. Both guards nodded and Taehyung and Jimin took out there phones to shine light. "I'll text Yoongi and see if he's having an issue or if maybe he's heard of this." Taehyung hummed to that. "Just call him Jimin texting takes up too much time." 

 

 

 

Incoming call from Jimin

Hello? What's up? You miss me?

 

Not the time YoonGi! 

 

Ha, what's up?

 

It's a black out here but it's only this building, do you know about this?

 

No, but let me check

 

Sure- **bang** **thud**  
(What the fuck was that?)

 

Jimin?

 

......... 

 

....... 

 

Jimin!!!!!! What's going on?

 

Wait wait I don't know b- **bang**

 

 

 

GET THE FUCK ON THE FLOOR DON'T MOVE!!!! YOU, MOVE OVER THERE! YOU TWO MOVE ON THE SIDE OF THE COUCH!  
"you only have 35 seconds before the lights hit".

"Fine blow the side of the building soon as they come back on this is gonna take at least a minute." 

 

 

"Jimin who the hell is this?" Jimin looked over at Taehyung he could barely see him. "Fuck if I know." 

Both y'all shut the fuck up!

 

YoungJae walked over to Taehyung and hit him over the head with the gun and when that happened the lights came back on. Taehyung was lying in the floor face down. "Fuck Taeyung!!!!! What the fuck!!!!" Jimin grabbed for his gun but YoungJae pointed his at Taehyung, "if you even think about it I'll blow his brains out and have you floor looking like pig guys that weren't finished being cleaned! Fucking try me! Be a good pretty boy and throw that fucking gun and that fucking phone." 

 

**Bommmmmmbbbbb** Jimin let the gun fall and so did his phone from the loud noise. The building begun shaking a little and that gave YoungJae the opportunity to grab Jimin and run with him daring him to try anything stupid. "I got him I'm on my way out the back I got one more case of stairs and I'll be right out." YoungJae was panting from running so hard, besides he wasn't in the best of shape organ wise his liver could go any moment due to the excessive drinking he does and his lungs could collapse from how much blacks and weed smoke he forces down them just to get lifted off the ground almost every day. "Copy that hurry I see more men running in. I think a few are coming towards the back."

 

Jimin could fall any moment from the way YoungJae was pushing him down the stairs. "Could you stop you dick." 

 

" Shut the fuck up and running before I hit you and drag like the fucking doll you are!" Jimin couldn't understand the reference at all he would have preferred dog instead but now wasn't the time for him to help a dumbass out with their so called metaphors. 

 

"Move and I'll shoot." Jimin and YoungJae stopped at the fourth step from the bottom. Jimin recognized his voice, it was Montay his personal body guard he's always been close to Jimin and would always get him out his fucked up problems so he knew he was safe. "You sure you wanna shoot me?" YoungJae was one foot on the fourth step and heel of the fifth step back to the body guard who had his Glock 40 pointed right at his head and he was standing on the third step from the top. "I got you! Don't move!" Jimin knew he was safe but right when he thought it could take get any worse someone came rushing through the back door and shot right past his head grazing him a little on his forehead and hitting some of YoungJae's ear, Jimin bent down and YoungJae grabbed his ear. "Fuck Zelo!" Zelo grabbed Jimin by his bicep and pulled him out the door followed by YoungJae. Before he got out the door he turns to look at the body guard who had a head shot right on his right side of the forehead above his eyebrow, the blood was running down his face and his blood was on the walls but no brains, one thing about Zelo he makes clean shots always. "Come on what the fuck are you standing there for?!!" Jimin was thrown into the back of the black vehicle and shots were fired from and to the vehicle. Zelo and YoungJae was shooting men left and right there were bodies dropping like dominoes like it did when the Washington sniper hit.

 

 

 

"Jimin? What the fuck is going on?" Yoongi still heard nothing but loud noises from the other side. He could here a couple of guards yelling for Taehyung to get up and he wasn't moving call the ambulance but nothing of *that* sort of Jimin. "Jimin's not here!" Is all he heard before he hung up and rushed to get Jeon Jungkook who was currently in the bathroom taking a shower. "Jeon Jungkook get the FUCK out now!!!!!" Yoongi was breathing heavily, he was tired of being ignored and kicked the bathroom door in. "WHAT THE FUCK SUGA YOU CAN WAIT GOTDAM- Yoongi pushed him against the wall before he could finish the sentence making Jungkook wince. He then pushed Yoongi, "if you ever touch me like that again I'll fucking kill you!" Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok run into the bedroom where all the commotion is. " WELL THAT MIGHT BE AN OPTION TODAY! JIMIN WAS KIDNAPPED I BELIEVE AND TAEHYUNG IS UNCONSCIOUS!" 

" WHAT THE THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Jeon Jungkook pushed through the guys and went to his phone. He begins calling Taehyung's phone.

 

*Briiinnnggg*

*Brinnnngggg*

*Brinnnngggg*

 

*This is V if you need me email me or text me I'm busy good day it's Gucci!*

 

He turned and looked at Yoongi and the rest. " Suit up! We're taking a ride, don't make me say it twice and hurry I'm out of patience!" Min Yoongi was already dressed had his gun and knife on his hip in their holsters. He grabbed his gloves and out those on before hand. Jin got his suit case that had every device know to man that could explode a fucking mountain and they were tiny. Hosoek got his duffle bag with his sniper rifle and AR-15 throwing in a couple throw aways just in case. Namjoon the architect behind the seen got his three bags that consisted of several tools, clothes and things that only a serial killer would have. This group was what you called assassin ready and right now their doing what they've always done.

 

*Infiltrate, interrogate and Retaliate*


	11. Taken 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have time to proof read this chapter either! Apologize in Advance! I'll look over later I have a tone to do but I wanted to give my reader's two more chapters today thanks hope you continue to read!

Jimin was thrown into the van and it was taken off all he heard were shots coming to and from the vehicle. He moved enough to sit up and Zelo was right in front of him, he kicked him in the gut hard sending him backs into the door flinging one open Zelo had to hold on for dear life in order to keep from flying out of the vehicle. YoungJae grabbed him once he seen the incident happen, he pulled him back before he could fall completely out nothing was hanging out but his head. "Little fucking shit!" Before YoungJae could grab him and hold him down Zelo launched at Jimin punching him in the face, Jimin winced and fell back onto the van floor. "Next time I want be so fucking polite, tie this little fuck up before I do more damage." The other two men in the vehicle grabbed him binding his legs and arms together. Jimin struggled only to get another hit this time in the stomach. He was now coughing up blood. His mouth was taped and a bag was placed over his head. He couldn't see anything except black nothing but black, he had tears treating from his eyes and only then did he realize this is bad and he's much worse off than he actually thought. "Drive to the dock, make sure nobody is following us Zelo and you keep an eye on him I'm going to the front of the van I need to make a phone call. Zelo you better hope Bang doesn't flip shit about you touching Jimin." Sell scoffed at that and kept his eyes on the road behind them.

 

Muffled sounds is all could be heard except chatter from the others. "Yoongi" is all he could keep mumbling and then Taehyung was in his mind did he live, was he ok? Does Min Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook know? Did anyone contact them about this? Jimin had thoughts running through out his head. "Ugh" he suddenly felt a pinch, no more like a prick. He knew what it was he was injected with something and it didn't take long for his vision to fade not that it mattered cause he couldn't see anything anyway. Jimin faded to black nothing else could be heard from the younger his body didn't move an inch.

 

 

 

"Mr Lee are you alright?" The security asked as he was placed inside his car and driven off. Mr. Lee said nothing nothing at all. He wasn't even phased by the incident and to his guard that seemed a bit off. "Make sure he gets home safe I'll stay here I need to know who did this and Where his client is?" The security guard still could not get off his mind how sudden this was, How quickly things escalated once they got there. He was confused but something in his body, in his soul told him it had everything to do with Mr Lee he was way to calm every bullet aimed at them missed him and not by accident, not the fact the aiming was off more like it was done purposely soley as a distraction. He didn't want to out his employer his own boss he's know for 15 years but something was way off. "Get the fuck out my way before burn a whole straight through your done! Don't fucking act like your handling shit now!" The guard turned around to see Min Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook standing at the entrance guns in hand aimed at the other security. "Let them through, you know who they are! Move!" The Asian Boyz passed through not asking questions not even making eye contact. Jeon put a trace on Taehyung's phone and made his way towards the blinking dot with in his phone. "Shoot anybody that gets in our fucking way!" Min Yoongi wasn't one for tolerance he never truly gave a shit about anything before but something that belonged to him was missing even if that something was a someone who he only just met a few weeks back. They got to penthouse and there were bodies every where on the floor against the walls no one survived this was a straight assassination like a super soldier duty. Head shots nothing more nothing less. As they made their way into the penthouse there were more bodies strown across the living room one was dangling from the couch another head shot clean the aim wasn't nothing to who ever did this. Jungkook seen bodies but didn't see two in particular that he was looking for. "Where is the owners of this penthouse." The guard fastly walked them to a room on the second floor and there lied Taehyung still UNCONSCIOUS he was hit pretty hard in the temple. The hit should have been enough to kill him at the least. And that was at the least. "Jin?!" Nothing else needed to be said for him to know what his boss wanted. "I'll look at him and see if there is any damage but it's not much I can do without using a CAT scan Jungkook we gotta get him back." Jungkook nodded and told the his guards to get him down stairs to the car watch for any sudden movements and shoot whoever or whatever moves. "Sir!" 

 

 

"So y'all didn't see who did this shit! But you fucking guards!" Min Yoongi was full of rage he aimed his cocked it back he put the muzzle to the guards head and before he could even speak he fired. Just hearing the click of the barrel and sound of the bullet being released into that man's head made Jin cringed he didn't stop his movements on Taehyung but he did flinch. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Hosoek snapped back and Yoongi gave him a death glare Namjoon walked over to him no speaking a word and grabbed him around the neck slamming him into the wall. "You need to calm down before we all lose our fucking heads bro and I'm not for one to tie in mother fucking Japan so I suggest you calm the fuck down!" Yoongi pushed Namjoon off him and hit him in the face, Namjoon stumbled backwards and was about to lunge towards him but he was caught by the arm when he turned it was Jungkook holding him tightly. "DON'T that's e fucking nough understand?!" Namjoon nodded and Jungkook releases him he eyes Yoongi who doesn't look nowhere but at the floor. He's pissed off enough to kill everyone in that room, enough to blow up the statue of liberty if it was possible from that distance he just might have done that. Maybe Jungkook knew, but if course he did why wouldn't he? He knows how his friend can get and Namjoon was and is Yoongi's right hand so he had to stop that before it got worse. "Let's go!"

 

"Yoongi made his way down stairs before the others could he saw Jimin's phone on the floor under the coffee table that was turned upside down. It was blinking from notifications he guessed so he picked it up and pocketed. "Let's go down and see about these fucking cameras, let's see who came in and out of this building." As soon as they got down stairs there were police everywhere other citizens that lifted in and out of that building had surrounded it with camera phones and everything even the media were setting up outside and this wasn't the time to be caught up in some bullshit. "Namjoon back!" Min Yoongi yelled and Namjoon opened it everyone got put a black hat and put it on. The security guards surrounded them and began walking them out the doors. Police were zooming in left and right. "Stand where you are and don't move!" Jungkook grinned viscously knowing he wasn't going to stand down for nobody. He glanced and Min Yoongi and Hosoek who already had their hands settled on their guns. "I said stand where you are! Hands above your head! Move and I'll shoot!" 

"Don't be stupid boy where not going to stand here and let you just arrest us! We ain't have shit to do with this!" Jin practically snapped normally quiet but he had a fierce side to him that even his own partners barely knew about. "I'll say this once more! Put- " Stand down! Every fucking officer in this building better stand the fuck down!" A tall broad looking man with black hair and a fitted suit walked in. "Well well well if it ain't Park Si Ju in the flesh." That was Min Yoongi's lawyer, well want to be lawyer he was actually the official within the Yahmatzi gang, a big brother to Min Yoongi and one to always get him out the roughest situations and this was one of them. "Good evening my boys now if you would follow me so I can have you escorted off the premises." Jungkook smirked along with everyone else. Jin tipped his hat mockingly at the other officers and they all walked out Namjoon was last. While everyone else was busy talking he was looking into the camera feed sending it to this iPad that he had tugged in the bag, he wasn't noticed because he was behind the the guards that escorted them out the penthouse. "Thanks Park I owe you one!" Park laughed, "if I had a dime for every damn time you told me that shit, Min Yoongi I'll be richer than you! Get out of here I can only stop the local police but once the head department here's about this and I'm sure they have I want and can't stop them you know that." Min Yoongi nodded and closed the door behind him the car taking off and Park So Ju turned and winked at the officers getting in a separate royal blue lx truck leaving the scene. "Those boys have alot on their hands"

 

 

 

"Yung Guk?" YoungJae was now on the phone with him as they were entering the docking area for the boat. "We got Jimin but there was an incident between him and Zelo." YoungJae could here the huff over the phone and he could tell he was pissed. "Go on." YoungJae took a deep breath to calm himself so he tell the exact events trying not to leave nothing out and make it sound good enough that his boss didn't beat the shit out of Zelo for disobedience. "Jimin became disoriented and kicked Zelo in the stomach causing him to lose balance and almost fall from the back of the van." Guk interrupted Jae, "Okay so is he okay?" YoungJae relaxed a little because Guk's tone was less intimidating and more of concern. "Yes he's fine but he retaliated and hit Jimin in the face and then kicked him in the stomach but that second contact was because he was struggling against us while tying him up." YoungJae's heart rate went up a few notches when he heard Guk groan and grunt in frustration. "Fine I'll let him off because I would've done the same but that second contact wasn't necessary, How the fuck can't you and it's five if y'all there you and Zelo the driver and two fucking guards that are bigger than me and you together, How is it you couldn't fucking make him be still without hitting him a second time? Don't answer that question get on the boat and get your asses back here immediately I'll have a jet ready for you to come back to California once you get to your destination." YoungJae gave him an obedient answer and hung up. He looked in the rearview mirror and eyed the lifeless looking body on the floor and then looked at Zelo who was watching outside intensively. "Let's get on the boat and get where we need to be boss has a jet waiting for us if he wakes up give him water and another dose of that *knock* he can't wake up at all, this doesn't need to be another all out fight, Zelo! The next time boss want give you any passes and Zelo just looked at him and looked away sucking his tongue.


	12. Savage pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape scene not as graphic for most readers but yeah
> 
> Readers Advised

Jimin was in an unfamiliar territory and he didnt even know it. This man had no clue he was back in California millions miles away from Taehyung and he wasnt even sure if he was still alive. Thoughts were invading his mind he was losing touch with reality quickly he even began hearing a voice in his head. Jimin was scared shitless, he wasnt sure if he would live this day out or not. He heard footsteps that were getting closer to him and finally stopped. He felt a small kick at his foot but he didnt make a sound he was clueless to what the gesture meant so he said nothing. "Yo pretty boy answer me." Jimin still said nothing not knowing who was speaking to him. "You should speak youve been here for two days and havent ate a damn thing so say something, I know your hungry pretty boy." 

 

"FUCK OFF!" 

 

There was a short chuckle before his chair was kicked and he felt his body tilting and him landing on the floor. His impact wasnt really bad as if hes been thrown but it did hurt a bit because he hit the floor with his face and right shoulder and arm. "If you know whats good for you you will chill the fuck out." 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Jimin gasped at the voice he knew exactly who it was he knew that voice, i mean he couldnt know who he really was so possibly he recognized the mans voice. "Get him the fuck up and take him to my room i will deal with you later." Jimin didnt struggle he just walked fast as he was being jerked . "Make sure the bag is off his head once he is in the room and lock the door." Jimin kept trying to place that voice that he didnt know he was already inside of a room and the bag was off his head, his eyes were currently closed. He was standing right in the middle of the room. He slowly opened his eyes batting them multiple times because he couldnt see so he wanted to catch his vision. As he looked around he was inside a black and red room that had asian carpeting maple wood on the walls and tables. He would never make a mistake when it came to maple wood, it of course was his favorite type of wood so smooth and underlining to the touch even a baby's ass had nothing on maple wood, well to him it didnt. There was a bathroom in that room the bed looked to be a California king size bed, the comforter was all red with a black outline. As he looked to his left he saw another door but he didnt go to it he just sat down on the office chair in the corner that was sitting in front of a desk looking as if it, itself wanted to get on the computer. Jimin had not realized he dozed off as soon as his body hit the chair. He was tired and overwhelmed even though he had been sleep for two days. 

 

 

"Jin have you been able to see where they went?" Jin looked over at Hosoek with an annoyed face, "I told you already Jimin is no longer in fucking Japan dumbass, whoever has him is back in California already and we should be making our way back too but since we are on a plane i mean i thought it would have been fucking obvious where we were going damn." Hosoek scoffed and walked away to go use the restroom passing by Yoongi who was sitting in a chair looking out the window with his hand under his chin. 

 

"Yoongi?" Jeon Jungkook called his name but got no answer he continued looking out the window. Jungkook got out his seat and walked towards Yoongi who now was glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "What?" Yoongi had a monotone he wasnt even trying to speak but he had no choice considering who was actually calling his name, it wasnt like it was Hosoek or the others it was Jeon Jungkook himself. "Yoongi relax, im just as fucked up about this but we have to calm down about it. Nothing is going to get fixed with you being hateful to everyone period. You know we will find him okay?" Taehyung was sleep in one of the seats but he woke up right at the moment of the mention of Jimin, he got up and called for Jeon who turned his head and stood there stunned looking into Taehyung's eyes. "Where is Jimin? What the hell am I doing on a fucking plane!?" Yoongi glared at him just for mentioning Jimin's name but he let Jungkook handle this, "Sit down pretty boy, your making too much noise!" Jungkook was getting irritated so he warned him once and only once was he going to remain doing that. "Im not doing shit JUNGKOOK I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!" Jungkook walked over to him and pushed him into the seat kneeling down toward his face, "I said sit the fuck down I will explain what is going on but if you continue to act like this i will make it my point to show you how to respect me. I dont give a shit about me being younger than this trust me ive showed you i can be way growner than you baby in many ways so dont fucking test me." Taehyung did nothing but turn his head, face read and he was now embarrassed so he kept quiet while Jungkook explained everything that happened and what he seen on the camera he was still waiting for Jin to identify them fully so they could handle the situation firmly without making any mistakes. 

 

 

" Wake up baby boy" I could hear a voice deep and low in my ear but i couldnt open my eyes, i must still be sleep. "Baby boy wake up." There the voice was again in my ear but why am i picturing Yoongi, i mean he is the only one who calls me baby boy. I let his name slip through my lips bouncing off the air around me but i got no reply finally my eyes battered open slowly, i was desperately trying to find my vision and as i was being able to capture it i seen a light above me. I was in an unrecognized room the ceiling was red and as i began to look down toward my feet as i laid on my back my arms were across my chest, right by my feet was a body this person back was facing me and he was sitting still until i moved and then he shifted to turn around and there, I recognized this man. " What the hell am I doing here and Why are you here?" He chuckled and got up off the bed to move beside me but i scrambled off the bed and back into a dresser behind me, i turned to look at what I hit and by the time i turned around he was staring me directly in my face licking his lips. "You do know that they will come looking for me?" He gave me this glare, "And who is it that i should be so worried about Jimin?" He dared say my name so casually as if we have been long time friends or something. I gave him a look of disgust, this is the same guy that came to see me before I went to Japan. Wait, am I still in Japan? I began looking around the room again but the room look so casual nothing like it would in Japan where everything would be so unique nothing like America. "Where am I?" 

 

"Your no longer in Japan if that is what your asking." I looked at him horrified, there is no way this idiot brought me back to fucking America and slipped past security at the airport just like that. "What the fuck do you mean?" 

"I mean your in America back in California so shut the fuck up and listen to what i have to say before this shit gets messy baby boy." I could not deal with this anymore im not in Japan, but back in America, back in California and Taehyung is still in Japan i wonder if he knows whats going on. I wonder if Yoongi is even looking for me, I have no doubts he is and for the first time i would love for him to fucking find me i cant be here with these people. "What do you want im ready to fucking go." He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, "The hell are you playing at?" I pushed and pushed but he wouldnt budge he went from laughing to this vicious look on his face. I felt my body lift off the floor and be thrown onto the bed, before i knew it he was hovering over me ripping my shirt. "S-stop w-what are you-" STOP TALKING NOW! What im playing at you ask? Well ill show you exactly what im playing at!" I tried to fight him as much as i could be he hit me in the rips hard enough to knock the wind out my chest. I coughed a few times but folded to the side in pain, he didnt seem to care he pulled and pushed me back onto my back unbuckling my pants. "S-stop y-you cant do this. Ill give you what-ev-whatever you want." He paused and looked at me for just a few seconds before he went back to what he was doing. I felt like i was in a movie where i was kidnapped for ransom and anytime my family didnt give into my kidnappers demands they would torture me anyway they saw fit. "what i want is what he has and its you baby boy so what you will do is as i say understand your mine for now and when im done i will crush your whole fucking being." 

 

" What?" My eyes grew larger than usual they even hurt the way i was looking at him, "What do i have to do with you and Yoongi?" This whole time im talking to him trying to keep him busy with answering me instead of taring off my clothes but it wasnt working my pants were being pulled down towards my feet which gave me the chance to get up and run but he pinned me down on my stomach. "Fuck." I whispered under my breath my heart felt as if it was going to come through my chest, I was so fucking afraid I didnt know what to do. "Honestly Jimin you have nothing to do with us but since you denied seeing me then this is your punishment and the fact that you took a liking in him makes me wonder what type of person you really and truly are. Do you know what that man you call yourself falling in love with does?" I paused fighting him when he said love im not in love with Yoongi. Am I? "Fuck you im not in love with him!" 

 

"Yeah you are but lets see how much you love him after or yet lets see if he still wants you after i fill you up and tare you apart. His little pretty boy being toyed with by me out of all people would disgust the fuck out of him." I have no idea what he meant by "disgust" but i just wanted to be released and he wasnt going to prep me he was going to rape me harshly with no remorse. "ouch let my arms go y-ugh" I couldnt say nothing he hit me in the stomach hard enough to once again knock the wind out of me but this time the pain was unbearable it hurt, like a burning sensation you would feel running up your leg. "This is going to hurt baby boy so bare with me k?" I couldnt believe he was talking to me so casual like this dude is insane. "D-dont!" I felt his hands parting my cheeks and i could feel his dick right at my entrance. "STOP! Dont!" Before i knew it he slammed inside me, my head shot back and i felt this pain in my back side it was excruciating enough to make me scream out in pain and that i did. My legs weak he had my face slammed into the bed while my arms were tied behind me. With every thrust i felt pain i cried and screamed each time he went in and out no matter what he did i screamed i couldnt take it anymore. "Ah baby boy dont act like you dont like this i know you love this." I could fell something running down my leg so i turned my head to where i was looking between my legs and i saw blood dripping onto the red comforter it blended in like it was nothing only making a dark spot. He rocked my hips harder which made me wince. " please stop pl-please mmmmm it-it hurts pl-please (sobbing) i-i ca-cant take it." All i could do was beg but he wasnt letting up at all no matter what i said he would not stop his thrusting that seemed to get worse the more i begged this man to let me go. "call me Bang Yong Guk baby boy after today i dont want you to ever forget this face or this name. Nail in your mind always remember me before you uh fuck before you fuck baby boy your so tight before you go to sleep." This was sickening he was most definitely insane, i just want Yoongi to save me. Im sure after this he wouldnt dare touch me again fuck why am i hear. 

 

 

 

"Shit Yoongi! I got it!" Jin came running into the warehouse office where we had to meet the boss, he just left and i was sitting there with my head in my hands i couldnt take this shit anymore i just wanted to find him. " What? What do you have this shit better be good Jin." He reached out a piece of paper to me and it had a picture of Young Jae and Zelo. "These fucking bastards!" Thats not all, i know where they are and I got Bang's number. So? What do you want to do?" I looked at him and then looked through the window of the office into the room next to it and there say Taehyung with Jungkook who was asking him what he last saw and he kept bringing up somebody hit him. "Show these pictures to him and see who he remembers that will excite Jungkook and give me that fucking number ill call him on speaker lets meet in the lobby in 10 minutes tell Hosoek and Namjoon to get the bags ready we're not waiting until tomorrow we are hitting today." Jin nodded i went outside to smoke i needed to smoke so bad i cant deal with this shit, i know exactly what we are about to walk into and it sounds pretty bad well its pretty fucking bad.

 

 

"Does it hurt?" He just looked at me with a carefree face and all i could do was lay here and not move he fucking disgusts me so bad. If i could kill him i would have done it by now. "Fuck off." 

" You want another round." He walked over to me but he didnt touch me he just looked at me i was guessing because i was on my stomach i couldnt move and he was standing behind me once again. Fear was creeping up my spine, chills were walking down my arms like they had a home on me. "Pl-please just let me re-rest." I couldnt see him but i felt like this man was smiling extremely hard. There was a knock at the door, "Enter!" The same guy who kidnapped me was walking in the room with a bag of what seemed to be clothes and another bag i couldnt tell what he was holding. "Clean him up but dont dress him as far as the sheets just take them off the bed leave the mattress bare." He looked at me and sneered, "I aint done yet." I just want to fucking go home like right now.

 

 

 

 

"That is him right there." Taehyung pointed at the guy who wore all black he recognized the tattoo on his hand he knew that was him. "Jungkook?" I was now walking up to the desk and showed him the number of Bang Yong Guk. "So do you want me to be the one to call of do you want to call yourself. Right now i just want to find Jimin and knowing this sick son of a bitch he could be feeding him to a den of fucking lions so hurry up and choose." Jungkook glared at me and im sure i was pushing it with this dude but right now i didnt give a shit because if it was Taehyung he would be doing the same. It has only been about a month and we have already gotten these two in some bullshit they have nothing to do with. "You call him." He pushed the paper back over to me and i got my phone out and dialed the number, the first two times it went to voice mail so I tried one more time.

 

 

 

Help me! Yoongi please it-

 

Jimin! What the fuck Jimin!

"If you want him i suggest you meet me around 9 pm tonight don't bring no one but yourself and if you do ill have his head chopped off and mailed to his office as a present to sit at his fucking desk." I was on the verge of fucking breaking his neck through the phone and everybody could hear in my voice and see on my face. "The place?" He laughed like this shit was some type of fucking joke to him, maybe it was hes always looked at shit as a game. "I will send it to you be ready. I really dont think your baby boy can take anymore dick." 

 

"YOU SON OF A B-before i could even finish that sentence he hung up on me. "He is fucking dead!" Everyone waisted no time and getting ready to leave even Taehyung was disgusted and by the look on his face he might have wanted to do him bodily harm worse than me but i said maybe because today would be the day that Jimin watched me gut a man like a finish that i have been craving for and wanted to throw on a grill and devour it. This would be a night to remember and nobody and i mean nobody not even my crew would be able to understand how deep this shit could get.


	13. Trailer teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a trailer that i wanted to show you guys i hope you guys like it alot and i hope you continue to read my story.  
> i have had time to do this book as ive been working on several different stories at one time especially on wattpad but the one i have on here besides this one is Teach Me (DDLB) its a yoonmin mostly but there are side ships like Namjin and vkook but go check it out anyways ill be updating this one later on today or tomorrow so ive been caught up with other books and real life 
> 
> hope you enjoy my teaser


	14. Arrival

Yoongi had already excepted the fact that Jimin as being horribly raped as he was on his way to him, things ran all over the older he was extremely agitated from this whole situation he didn’t even understand what had possessed him to leave Jimin alone. But then again how was he supposed to know this was going to happen. “That fucking son of a bitch!” Yoongi had punched the dashboard repeatedly until Jeon Jungkook reached over from his place in the driver seat to grab him by the wrist “Chill the fuck out now! This will be settled” Jeon could understand the olders frustration but in his eyes that didn’t give him a reason to fuck up his interior or his own hands at all. “How? They have Jimin!” Yoongi was so pissed he could hear his own voice cracking and that is when he said nothing else he just looked out the window but if nobody noticed that he was silently crying Jeon Jungkook new that very well, he was hurting and so badly he had never seen the older cry not even when Jeon was shot in the chest twice he never shed one tear, but he did it for Jimin so that let the younger know his homie wasn’t even bullshitting about wanting the younger that much. At first he figured this was just a game to Yoongi but now with all the events that have been taken place he had to reevaluate the situation even more. His homie the dragon the monster he came to admire had fallen in love with someone and he never thought he would see the day but he could say the same about himself, he had came to love the one he called his baby boy that sat in the back seat behind him and at that thought he looked into the rearview mirror only to meet the older boys eyes. “Has he been watching me this whole time?” That was the thought that came to Jeon Jungkook’s mind he was startled because the look in his eyes was nothing like fear more like he wanted to kill it was smeared on his face like a cupcake would be on a 6 year old boy at his birthday party.

 

 

“Let me know when you see him pull up!” Yung Guk had from inside the warehouse only a few inches from the door as he begun to strap Jimin to a chair sitting directly in the middled for Yoongi to see him as soon as he came through the door “Yes sir!” YoungJae yelled out.”You know hes going to kill you for this” Jimin spoke out as he was so damn hoarse from all the screaming he did as he was being attacked Jimin didn’t had bruises except maybe on his hips and thighs but they didn’t beat him at all Yung Guk didn’t allow it but he was raped repeatedly “If you think so then I guess he is isn’t he but he want get that far trust me sweetheart” Jimin winced at the name he cringe at the fact he called him that, he clenched his jaw like you would if somebody took their nails and dragged them across a chalk board or ever a ballon that sound is enough to make you beg and plead for them too stop. “Fuck you, you asshole” Jimin couldn’t even yell his voice wasn’t allowing him too but Yung Guk the drift “I already did baby boy.” He laughed sinisterly all Jimin did was roll his eyes

“Jimin!”


	15. Head shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epi pen- is a device used for people who have allergic reactions!
> 
> there is violence in this chapter!  
> explicit language and character death
> 
> you have been warned
> 
> -authors note

"Jimin" the younger lifted his head up only to see Yoongi standing before in all black, he had on black joggers, black combat boots, black T-shirt and a black hat. The youngers eyes glistened just for a few seconds because he knew neither one of the two would make it out alive so his eyes became soft. He was hoping for a 50 percent chance of leaving but he wasnt having much luck so far so he was beginning to give up quickly. "Well well well if it aint the Min Yoongi the fucking monster!" Yung Guk came from around Jimin and stood beside him he was smiling so ridiculously vicious Aizen from Bleach had shit on him. He was overthinking things until he heard Yoongi speak his voice ringing through his ears slowly crawling down his neck and sliding into his chest bumping against the fleshy meat as it cut tiny corners into his stomach erupted a tingling sensation. Yoongi could do numbers on the younger just by his voice hell his stare was convincing enough. "Just shut the fuck up and tell me the fucking issue here you dumb fuck" Yoongi wasnt yelling something Jimin expected No, he was just there talking at a monotone he had anger in his voice but it didnt show on his face you would think he actually did not give a fuck by his expression alone but was Jimin was wrong he was way off to be exact, the older was losing it internally he was fighting to be calm, he wanted to kill him right then and there but he had to calm himself because Yung Guk was way too close to Jimin and Yoongi thought about the way the younger could possibly be murdered. 1-slice him from ear to ear, 2-execution style, 3- gut him like a pig, 4-rip him limb from limb, Yoongi had anytime of murder popping through his head so he stood with his hands in his pockets back at Yung Guk trying his best to not look at the man seated in the chair with nothing on but a pair of boxers accompanied by bruising to the thighs and hip area. He knew if he'd stare he'd lose his mind he would break at any moment because nobody was allowed to touch his baby boy except him. Yung Guk started laughing and it sounded so evil even the devil would back away from this demonic being standing before the two men, he loved to torture and kill men for some reason nobody ever knew but while they called Yoongi a true and vicious monster well Yung Guk was the grim reaper. 

 

"Seriously what the fuck do you think i want? I want all you mother fuckers to die or bow to me and my gang or ill send your body limb by limb to your crew. Ill keep little Mr Park and make him my toy" Yoongi took one step forward but said nothing he wanted to kill this man so bad he didnt give a shit that he said he would kill him he was pissed off cause he called Jimin a toy. "Toy? hmmph I dont believe I could allow that" here again JImin stares at the older but he want look Jimin back in the eyes, he gives up and looks down hes tired his hands are hurting because of the tight grip from the ropes his back is sore including his ass that he is so sure was ripped because he could feel liquid leaking from inside of him and it was hot, he kept thinking that maybe it could just be the cum from Yung Guk when he continuously fucked the boy but it shouldnt burn right? "F-fuck" the younger said in a whisper so nobody could hear him but he was wrong Yoongi heard him but Jimin didnt know that. If Jimin was hurting because Yoongi wouldnt look at him, he had know idea how the older man before was feeling. "I dont bow down to no fucking body but my gang you asshole its ABZ for life nothing you or anyone else says will change that" Yoongi took another step and Yung Guk was eyeing his every move "Dont get no ideas, I will slice his fucking throat before you even get another step in so step the fuck back!" Yoongi never planned on getting close to Jimin he didnt even plan on getting close to Guk all he wanted to do was get him out of character make him paranoid a bit and shift on him and his plan was working so far. "Ill step back but move the knife from his ear" Guk smirked at him and before Yoongi could say anything.

 

 

"Jungkook you ready?" Jin asked from an earpiece "No not yet seems to be something happen in their I can see Yoongi and Jimin I also see Guk but where are his men at?" Jungkook looked through the scope on his beautiful gold plated sniper rifle that had his gang name engraved on the side of it along with "JJK" he began searching around inside the warehouse but he couldnt get a set eye on the left backside of the warehouse "Joon?" the younger man called for his homie through the earpiece and waited for a reply "Yo?" 

"I cant see shit! Look for them fucks for me" Namjoon hummed to that and began searching the warehouse through his rifle, he was posted on a building 30 feet away no where that he could possibly be seen by citizens or even the police he had himself camouflaged and ducked down but he was up enough to be able to search in the warehouse. "Yo boss there is some movement on your right backside of the warehouse outside to be exact" Jin had replied he was inside a parked van that had been broken into by the crew and they set up there he was the look out but the mastermind behind the whole plan that way he knew it would work and go off without a glitch of any kind. "I got it stay where you are Jeon" Hosoek was the only one extremely close to the warehouse he was ducked down behind an old run down shed that seemed to never have been occupied, he moved slowly so he could see and there he saw Zelo coming from around a barrel pulling two body bags which were currently empty. He moved a little and before the man could see what was coming he shot him in the head execution style the man falling to the floor everything for Hosoek went in slow motion from the bullet engaging into the back of the mans head to when the blood spurted out onto his face giving him a unspeakable look. He looked down and seen how the blood was running from his head like a water would down a river oh so quietly like it didnt have a care in the world difference is the river ran forever the blood would stop soon and stain the cement beneath it. "He's dead" 

 

"Oh shit!" 

"Yo whats going on Jeon?" Hosoek had yelled through the earpiece but didnt receive an answer he was looking for "Fuck Yoongi! Dont calm down relax if you engage now he'll do more than just that" Jeon was so pissed at this point "Baby boy hold this rifle for me and dont move from this spot when i give you the go you shoot understand? Even if im in the way you have to shoot" Taehyung was hesitant to take the rifle but the look that Jeon Jungkook was now giving him was enough to let him know "either take the fucking gun or ill make you take it" Jeon leaned down and kissed Taehyung and that kiss alone gave the older shivers and not in a good way he grimaced he was disgusted for some reason, he knew he had fallen in love with the Jeon Jungkook the king the man who basically damn near raped him in the mens bathroom of the restaurant in Japan but he knew deep down he loved that sadistic side of Jeon. "o-okay" Jeon rubbed his cheek one last time "thats my good boy". 

 

"ah! f-fuckkkk!" Jimin screamed as Guk had taken the knife across his neck and held it there daring Yoongi to make another step towards him "I said back the fuck up!" Yoongi did just that and for once he looked dead at Jimin their eyes meeting Yoongi had softened his feeling that he failed the younger as he watched Guk drag that knife across his neck but not deep enough to kill him just enough to scare him and letting him know he wasnt fucking around. "Yoongi can you hear me?" The older said nothing but he grunted which made Guk quirk an eyebrow "What the fuck are you doing?" Yoongi glared at him not losing his composure he glared so hard that if he had been a priest he would have been able to look deep into this mans soul and pull it out with one swift movement, he wanted to take his hand and drive it straight through his chest and watch him spit blood back at him while slowly dying in agony. "Okay im close just keep him busy but beaware his boys are close you were never suppose to leave this warehouse you or Jimin" after that Jeon stopped talking and Yoongi didnt hear any more voices in his ear he new shit was about to get real quicker than he thought so while Guk was looking around for something Yoongi came up with a plan. 

 

Okay so ill catch him off guard that way he cant hurt Jimin ill know the knife out of his hand and then shoot him, there that fucking simple but Yoongi internally rolled his eyes because that plan was like some shit he might see in a movie and if he was going to be the one to die he wasnt going to be stupid about it. "The fuck are you even looking for?" Yoongi wasnt stupid he knew that Guk had a plan and obviously it failed because his composure was breaking quickly he was getting more and more agitated by the minute. "ahhhhh le-let go!" Guk grabbed a hand full of Jimin's hair and pulled his head back he smirked at Yoongi as he looked at him then looked back down at Jimin only to meet those beautiful brown obs glossy and wide with shock "damn your sexy when you afraid " Guk bent down and licked a long line from Jimin's forehead to his neck pulling his head further back so he could had better access. Jimin's head was burning from how hard he was pulling and jerking it and the spit that came out of Guk's mouth was enough to make Jimin literally start gagging and he could feel the leftover food from the last time he ate coming up his esophagus. "WHAT THE ENTIRE FUCK! YOU LITTLE- Guk had jumped back away from Jimin because he had thrown up right in his face as he was about to lift up Guk got so pissed he kicked the back of the chair making Jimin go forward until he had hit the ground face hitting it and he knew he'd have a black swollen eye once this was over if it was ever to end "FUCK THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Guk began wiping his face and once he did that gave Yoongi an opportunity to make a move and so he did. "Click clack" the sound of the barrel being pulled back a feet were shuffling behind Yoongi and before he could turn around.

"Bang" the bullet went through his leg hitting the bone the older felt it shatter he knew it did and the agony from the burning sensation was unbelievable. He collapsed on one knee as he refused to show that he was hurting"Y-yoongi!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He heard Jimin scream but he didnt look at him he kept his eyes on Jongup the asshole who shot him was standing about 3 feet away smirking. 'Y-you fucking d-dumbass" Yoongi said he was trying to keep his composure but his leg matter fact his shine the bone there was hurting badly his tendons had broken apart if so to speak and him moving would result in him fallen forward screaming in agony so he decided to stay still "So you was going to come at me while I wasnt looking?" Guk walked up to Yoongi and kicked him directly in the leg that was shot. "AAAhhh sh-fu-gotdamn it" tears were in the olders eyes he couldnt even understand at the moment thinking alone was too much as his mind had set on his leg. The kick did nothing but shift his bone which sent a shock up Yoongi's back causing him to fall to the side in an almost fetal position. He looked up at the older who was laughing his ass and then adverted his eyes to the yelling male on the floor. Yoongi tried to grab his feet before he walked off but when he moved his body went into convulsions and he winched biting his lip so deep that a metallic taste was hitting his tongue like a chocolate covered cherry would once you bit into it and the sweet juice would come running down your tongue instantly. He mentally cursed himself as he had one eye open watching in horror as Guk repeatedly kicked at Jimin. "St-stop damn it!" .

 

"Baby boy shoot now!" Taehyung didnt even hesitate he was locked and loaded he gripped the handle and his index finger was on the trigger and it was itching badly real badly as he pushed up against the trigger the rifle bounced off his shoulder jerking him a bit it even hurt because he was not use to it nor did he hold it correctly. The butt stock was on his chest not his shoulder but little did he know there would be a bruise there from the power and pressure of the rifle. "Fwuuuu" this sound came as the bullet slid through the darkness only to catch light as it appeared soaring through the air like it was whistling as it whizzed through the air hitting a window the sound couldnt even detected at all the only thing that gave you a notice is when a body falls over hitting the ground with a thud blood coming out of someones head once again there was that river making a stream only to end in a few and stain the warehouse floor "F-fuck G-guk" Youngjae looked towards the window and ran as another bullet came flying only to ricocheting off a pole that held up part of the warehouse "pwunnn" as it did that it hit Youngjae in the shoulder and hit fell but got up immediately running towards the back door as fast as he could. When he opened it he saw his best friend lying head first with a bullet to the back of his head it was clean but blood was still coming out he didnt have time to morn he needed to escape. He ran and ran far he got out his phone and dialed a number and started heading towards a bridge running across it fast while his arm was gushing blood he never looked because in his eyes somebody was behind him and he rather not find this out so he continued to run until he got across he stopped and panted a bit and then began running again. The call kept going to voicemail 'FUCK!" he screamed in the air he couldnt take the pain his head was spinning and he was beginning to feel cold but he didnt stop running as he did he would stumble side to side like a drunk homeless. The phone started ringing and he was now at a gas station the BP to be exact he ran inside looked for the restroom going in and locking the door and he was glad it was only a toilet no stalls because nobody could come in unless he unlocked the door. "H-h-hello?" 

"What the fuck is going on with you boy?" Youngjae was trying to breathe but it was hard he needed water and probably pain medication he felt as if he was going to pass out, the man sat back on the toilet and breathed in trying to calm himself but the burning sensation from the bullet lodged into his shoulder blade was making things really hard for him. "F-fuck I been shot" he was panting at this point sweat dripping from his head like he been running a relay. "What? Where are you?" He was trying to breathe but it was becoming way more harder and he knew what was happening of course this not being the first time he has been shot, Jae was going into shock pretty quick and he knew this so him thinking something would work he took out an epi pen and shot into himself. This was only for break purposes only like if you were allergic to bee's or even maybe peanut butter. He took a deep breath as it was calming him but he had no damn clue as to how or why but if it would let him hold a conversation he was willing to try anything."Th-the B-BP gas station down the street from Guk's warehouse. Can you come get me please?" 

"Of course dumbass dont ask such stupid ass questions stay where you are im on the way only 10 minutes away" YoungJae felt relieved but what he was grimacing at is his homies were shot both of them in the head face down he couldnt help but wonder if he hadnt moved would that have been a head shot for him.

"Fuck how am I going to explain this to Zico?" That was the last thing he said to himself before he blacked out. 

 

 

In these types of situations you have nobody but yourself and you cant depend on you "homie" they were told not to do this with out their bosses permission and if you thought Bang Yung Guk ran things your wrong he was just a ring leader the majoy boss well hes not so forgiving this want end well in the end once the head bosses have to get into the mix. So just know same goes for Yoongi and Jeon they are the leaders of their small group but someone is above them difference between Guk's boss and Yoongi's boss is communication.

-authors note


	16. update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ CHAPTER PLEASE

OKAY SO I HAVE BEEN UPDATING MY BOOKS ON WATTPAD AND ON HERE THE TEACH ME ONE IM SORRY FOR NEGLECTING THIS ONE AND I WILL DO BETTER SO FORGIVE ME  
I PROMISE BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW MORNING TO HAVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS FOR THIS BOOK OUT I WILL DEDICATE MY TIME FOR YOU SO FORGIVE ME AGAIN

IT IS CURRENTLY 11:47 PM EASTERN STANDARD TIME RIGHT NOW AND IM NOT TIRED BUT I HAVE BEEN GETING REQUEST ON TEACH ME AND I HAD TO MAKE A LONG CHAPTER ON THAT ONE  
BUT FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS I WILL DO ONE FOR YOU TOO IM SO SORRY SO DONT GIVE UP ON ME I KNOW THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW IM STILL HERE SO I DONT LOSE ANY READERS EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOT BEEN WRITING IN THIS BOOK

I ACTUALLY HAVE ALMOST 8 BOOKS OUT AND TWO ARE ALMOST TO THEIR FINISHING POINTS WHICH ARE MY MOST READ BOOKS BUT IM HERE TO SAY DONT LOSE FAITH IN ME AND PLEASE KEEP READING DONT HATE ME 

LOVE YOU LOTS THANKS FOR TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS BOOK AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTERS I PUT OUT  
GOD BLESS YOU ALL AND EVERYONE STAY SAFE AND IF NOBODY TOLD YOU

YOUR BEAUTIFUL AND LOVED BY ME AND GOD IF NOBODY ELSE 

<3 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	17. Formulate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that i have mixed BAP and Got7 but I like things differently than what I read so please dont say they dont go together bc in this book  
> they do
> 
> enjoy and thank you all for reading i will be doing another chapter to day

Young Jae was lying in an unknown room somwhere he could not recognize so as he continued to blink his eye he looked around, the male was lying on  
his back on an a full size bed that had blue sheets and blanket covering him as he tried to sit up and pain rushed through his body it felt as if he  
was going to pass out it burn badly he felt like he was on fire from his arm to his shoulder blade and that is when he remembered that he had been  
shot. "f-fuck" he moved but it was too much "ah sh-shit!" he yelled he fell back down onto the pillow tears convering his light brown eyes. He blinked as he  
heard the door being opened then closed he did not move he could not it hurt too much "I see you're awake" that voice invaded his ears washing through his  
body hitting the pit of his stomach he knew exactly who that was and he did not know what to do or say "well I have something for you I know you're in pain  
so bare with it for a second while i help you up" those words just ran over him like someone would take a stroll through a park and stomping on grass beneath   
their feet, he did not know what to do or what to say so he stayed quiet " ah f-fuck i-it-hu-hu-

"be quiet Jae, I know it hurts but you complaining isn't doing anything" Jae said nothing he delt with it as Zico picked him up underneath his arms and moved him to sit up against the headboard "you've been sleep this whole time it has been two days since I had picked you up, you were passed out" Zico picked up a bottle with pills in it and looked at Jae " this is only for pain and nobody gives you this but me, Understand? If I find out that you even took one with out me knowing I will cut you throat from ear to ear, Got it?" Those words sent chills down Jae's spine making his body tremble and Zico knew the older got it but " words" he wanted to hear it "y-yes b-boss" Zico passed him the pill and gave him a cup of water to drink with it "I will be back in 30 minutes that should be enough time for you to feel little to no pain" Jae nodded and watched as his boss closed the door quietly then he closed his eye's concentrating on the excruciating pain with in his shoulder blade. "d-damn th-this sh-shit is w-worse th-than being s-tabbed" he muttered to himself.

 

"Nobody enters unless I tell you to do so" the other members of the crew nodded, he walked over to his desk and sat down looking at the pill bottle "This drug is very addicitve and it will make the one who is taking it think that he is in pain so much that he will beg or even cry to have it, watch the intake only give it to him 5 hours apart" that is what the doctor told Zico when he went to pick up some pain medication for Young Jae. This painkiller was number one on the list for the most addictive drug, "Fentanyl" it was a pain killer that was more potent than morphine it would only be giving to those who were in severe pain, that that would cause you to want to kill yourself because you could not go through it any longer. This pain medication it's injectable and can alos be given as a skin patch but he was warned of that from the doctor so he chose to administer it as a pill and be the only one who could give it to the injured male in the room across from him. "listen I really need you to watch out for two things once you give this to him. The first requiring higher doses of the medication in order to feel the same effects he used to notice at lower dosages, if this happens then it is the first step to being addicted to this pain medication and the second is more humiliating than the first one, exhibiting compulsive behaviors to get the drug and continuing to use it in the face of negative consequences then you know he is at his low limit so watch him closely because once he comes to this point then he will do anything to get it and you won't beable to trust him anymore" Zico remembered everything his old friend told him but what hit him harder than anything else was the last thing the doctor said before he walked out of Zico's office "you will have to kill him when he gets to that point" Zico knew Yung Guk and Zelo were dead he didnt need confirmation from Jae about it but one thing he could not do was kill the one person he truly had feelings for even though the younger male had know clue about it either way he loved him and be damned if he had to hurt him or anyway else. "Kwon?" 

"Yeah?" his bestfriend hopped off the sofa and walked over to him standing in front of his desk with a red polo shirt and black ripped jeans "Go and call Daehyun for me" Kwon nodded and retrieved his phone going into the other room to make the phone call "JB?" the younger male moved swiftly over to his boss, JB was very sadistic indeed you would not know until you got up close to him but by then you would be dead lying in your own pool of blood that the male would later be drinking at his table with his uncooked meat. Yes JB was very much diffent he was odd and wild but quiet he would do the most sinister jobs you could think of. If Zico told him to hang a man then he would do it but not with out cutting his dick off and shoving it into his on ass forcefully while the person he tortured screamed before he pushed him off the chair to be lynched. This man standing before him standing 5'10 maybe weighing about 125 lbs, he was the same as Zico but the opposite of Young Jae. You would becareful to even blink at him or you mine as well rip your own heart out because once he has noticed you well you're dead anyway. " I need a favor and I need you to go buy some new clothes everything should be all black, every-thing" JB smiled it was enough to send chills down Zico spine and if he felt it then you know it is a problem "yes boss my pleasure" his voice was low but pitched like a theif in the night, no like a serial killer that tortured people for fun standing before his victim smiling and laughing saying "Im gonna kill yooouuu im goooonnnna killl you". JB was a frigtening soul and when Yung Guk had recruited him he told Zico that if he ever wanted anything drastic but quick done this was the guy to ask.


	18. I love you

Jimin was lying in an unknown bed he tossed and turned thinking about the things Yung Guk had done to him and the fact he watched the man being killed right in front of him, he didnt know what to think about it but one thing is he was so happy that Yoongi had come for him. "Damn how did all this go about?" He mumbled to himself he was on his back he had not even noticed someone was in the room with him until he turned his head and seen a sight that he had not seen in awhile since that day. It had been exactly two days but he didnt know he thought it may be longer than that. "Yo-yoongi?" He whispered the male never moved he was sat against the wall on the floor asleep wearing a black shirt with blue sweat pants and his phone was on his lap, "How long has he been there?" He mumbled to himself, as he did someone opened the door quietly and Jimin looked at it to see his dear best friend Taehyung walking into the room with a small smile on his face he looked like he had been crying his eye's were puffy and his eye's we're red. "Oh your finally awake" Jimin nodded trying to sit up he succeeded with a little pain but he was against the headboard giving the younger male a small smile in return. "How do you feel?" Taehyung spoke as he came close and leaned down beside the bed putting his arms in a cross manner lying his head on them looking up at Jimin "I am okay but um how long has he been here?" Taehyung sighed "the entire time he has barely eaten, I think he truly does care for you" Jimin looked over towards Yoongi who has not made one move. "Is that so? Damn I would love to hold him right now" he sighed and rubbed his eye's with both hands like a child would that had fell off the slide at the park. "Y'know I miss you Ji" Jimin giggled and that giggled made Taehyung smile "Are you hungry?" Jimin nodded as the two continued their conversation Yoongi continued to sit there as if he were truly asleep. 

 

He smiled to himself not enought that they would notice he kept his position head against the wall legs stretched out in front of him, he was so happy that Jimin was feeling like himself and it was all do to that shot that Taehyung had taken so in reality Taehyung was the reason for Jimin living. He was so happy he has never felt this before, the pang in his chest was ridiculously painful. A tear fell from his right eye, the hard ass gangster Min Yoon Gi was crying and he did not understand why it was too much for him. He wanted to wipe it away, he wanted to just get up and walk over to Jimin and tell him how happy he was that he was alive and that he loved him dearly enough to die for him but his pride would not allow him to move. "Do you love Yoongi Jimin?" He heard that question come out of Taehyung's mouth and it made him tense a bit but he kept his composure, he really wanted to know how the younger male actually felt about him. "I do I do but he is different I dont think he loves me at all" Yoongi once again felt a tug at his heart enough to make him open his eye's and when he did he was met with light brown orbs that glowed like small lights being lit at a festival would soaring through the night sky. Jimin tensed and his eye's went wide Taehyung looked at him and squinted his eye's "Wha-what is it?" Jimin said nothing he kept his eye's on Yoongi and that's when Taehyung turned around kneeled on his knee's to see Yoongi staring directly at Jimin "wow" those words floated through the air just soaring around lingering like it had nowhere to go. The door opened again and this time it was Jungkook who stepped in he looked around from Taehyung who was staring at Yoongi so then he looked at Yoongi who was staring at Jimin so then he squinted his eye's and looked at Jimin who had his eye's locked with Yoongi, "Tae baby come here for a minute" is all he said as he leaned against the door frame extending his right hand out for the older male to take. Taehyung got up looking back at Jimin who looked as if he was in a trance and then back at Yoongi who looked like a wizard who was controling some type of magic with in the younger male. He walked over to Jungkook looking up him saying nothing, Jungkook pulled him out the room closing the door behind him. "Say something Y-yoongi" Jimin was stressing he didnt know if he had made a mistake from what he had said about his feelings for the older male. Yoongi got up off the floor still staring at Jimin who had glossy eye's, he was afraid of what was about to happen but he never took his eye's off the older male that walked towards his bed and he was now leaning so close to his face that he could smell the coconut coming from his lips. He has always had this particular smell on him even from the day he walked into his office he had this amazing smell on him it invaded Jimin's nostrils enough to make his cheeks warm and his head warm like a hot wash cloth had been placed upon it. His eye's were dark brown and beautiful, they told a story like he was searching for something and needed to be helped along his path. Jimin seen all this but never said a thing about it because he felt like it was not his place. "Why are you so quiet baby boy?" Jimin gulped and closed his eye's inhaled those words along with the breath that invaded his face, "say something" Yoongi wasn't annoyed more like desperate for the younger males affections, he wanted to touch him so bad but he knew he just went through so much two days ago so he had to hold himself back. "You were awake this whole time?" Yoongi gave a smile not showing any teeth and nodded Jimin sighed opening his eye's but when he did he felt a pair of soft lips on his and he closed his eye's back grabbing both sides of Yoongi's face. As he did this he could feel salty water entering his mouth and he opened his eye's to see Yoongi crying against his lips. He pulled back still holding the older males face in his soft tiny delicate hands, Yoongi fell onto the bed face slipping out of the younger males hands and into his lap he sobbed so much not saying anything. "H-hey t-talk to me what's wrong?" Jimin's eye's became glossy and a tear fell but he was not exactly crying, "I-im l-lost" Jimin didnt know what that meant but he said nothing he allowed the older male to cry as he rubbed through his head telling him "It's okay Im here" Yoongi looked up at him his face was so wet and red he had snot on his lip that Jimin wiped away nonchalantly along with his tears "th-that's my line. you're the one who went through hell because of me. How can you be so calm right now?" JImin started crying "because I know that this was never you intentions I love you so much Yoongi" Jimin put his hands on his face to cover up his expression but Yoongi grabbed his hands " don't ever hide from me let me see everything" he grabbed the younger and embraced him pulling him onto his lap kissing his temple "I also love you aswell ". Yoongi has never been so delicate with nobody but now he felt that this was okay with him that this was his one chance and he was going to take it no matter what issues or consequences it brought him, he wanted to be close to the younger male as possible.

 

 

"I knew he loved him" Jin was standing outside the door listening in on the conversation while smiling. "He loves him, I knew he did" Jin turned away from the door eye's making contact with Namjoon who stood there with his hands in his pocket leaning against the wall smirking at the older male. "You sneaking" Jin blushed and was walking past him until he was pulled by the waist quickly and directly in front of the younger male. "W-what are you doing?" Namjoon said nothing he just looked Jin in the face, the things he was thinking were so precious so he just wanted to do it before they never had another chance to do so.

 

"I love you Jin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not my best but i wrote this listening to "Crystal Snow by BTS" I love this song as much as "Let go" it's beautiful  
> I wrote it this way so yall would understand the feelings btwn Jin and Namjoon and Yoongi and Jimin it needed at aleast one fluffy moment so there it is I dont know when the next time this will happen
> 
> btw the next chapter will have sexual content with in it so if you dont like that or anything homo dont read it.
> 
> thanks for reading enjoy!


	19. Hostility, blood and Cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> EXLICIT CONTENT  
> SEX AND LANGUAGE

"Well what do we have here"

"w-wait do-don't" 

JB kicked the man in the stomach and wrapped a chain around his neck and pulled tightly, the man was on his knee's he was choking gasping for air. He could not breath what so ever. Finally after about 5 minutes JB let the chain go and it loosened up on the man neck but he was dumb if he thought that he was anywhere done with him as soon as he started to say thank you JB kicked him directly in his face the man fell to the ground grabbing at his face groaning in pain. JB knelt down and pulled him up by his hair "now tell me what you know or I will rip your fucking face off and feed it to my pit Billy" the man's eye's got huge and he started talking instantly "t-they moved from their usual spot- he started coughing up blood "I dont give a shit about you not being able to breathe fucking talk" JB tightened his grip on the man's head jerking it back so they were eye to eye "ok ok h-he got a spot a house towards the shore something nobody would go to pl-please" JB snickered and then sneered " Who the fuck is he?" The man gulped because if JB did not kill him than who he was about to snitch on would have so he knew he was fucked already "I-I can-t te-tell you" JB got up letting his head go the man grabbed onto his head and got himself ready to be kicked, well that is what he thought he never looked up not once all he heard was footsteps descending away from him. JB walked to a table and opened a black duffle back pulling out a curved knife something you would use to gut a pig, he licked the blade cutting his tongue a bit and then swallowing his own blood smirking to himself. He was getting off on the taste alone but what he loved more than anything was the smell of the blood the smell made his body shiver, the smell of blood to him was like crack to an addict he was addicted and he yearned for it. He turned from the table stepping back over to the man slowly as he did he could see him shaking and he never looked up at him which he never gave a fuck. "Hey?" JB said in a deep demeaning voice the man looked up and once he did JB raised his right hand that held the curved knife and slit the man's mouth from jaw to jaw " aaahhhh ha aaaaaahh " that is all the man could do as he fell onto his back and JB sat over him sitting on his chest as the man's jaw leaked all over the floor. JB was giddy eye's were big he was laughing out of control he leaned down "I guess your bitch as can't talk now, now go and tell that shit" he got off him and stomped his chest three times "get this bitch out of here and send him back to where we found him" one of JB's men walked up and grabbed the man dragging him out the warehouse into the car that they brough him in "Sir don't you think this will end badly?" JB turned and looked at him as he raised the knife and the man backed up giving them distance between one another "Why are you backing up? Trust me if I was going to kill you, you wouldnt even know because you'll already be dead" He lifted the blade to his mouth licking his tongue out like a crazed maniac and licked the man's blood off the blade sneering at the hinchman "and yes it will end badly that's exactly what boss wants so shut the fuck up and do as I told you before I be eating your fucking brains for dinner" the man scurried away and exited the building. JB looked up towards the window of the warehouse and smirked watching the rain fall he then closed his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

 

 

"Y-yoongi w-wait pl-please" Yoongi grabbed the younger male onto his lap as he was sitting at his desk in his study the younger was placed on his lap facing him as the older licked on his nipples biting them ever so slowly "sssss" Jimin hissed and Yoongi smirked against his chest " for someone who wants me to stop you sure are enjoying this, your body is excited. You wanna know how I know?" Jimin nodded his head as he bit his lip looking the older male in his eye's then down at where his hand was going "you're wet here baby boy" he grabbed onto Jimin's dick and pressed onto the head digging his nail into it "ahh ahh" Yoongi moved his other hand to the back of the younger males head and pulled it to his face kissing him as the other hand jerked on his dick slowly and when he felt it twitch he tightened his grip around the base "sss d-damn it Yo-yoongi" Jimin was getting irritated because he was about to cum but the older cut that short. "Shut up" Jimin felt a shock in his body just from Yoongi saying that to him and his ass clenced around nothing but Yoongi had one finger sitting right on the rim "damn you like how I talk to you I see" Jimin knew he fucked up and he knew Yoongi was about to be a bit rough "w-wait I have recovered completely" Yoongi laughed a bit "Oh so you think I have, I'm still hurting here" he put Jimin's hand on his chest right above his heart and the younger blushed and bit his lips his eyes going a bit glossy. "Wrap your legs around me" Jimin raised an eyebrow "Why? what for?" Yoongi clenched his jaw "Now" so the youner did as he was told and Yoongi stood up and walked to the end of the desk knocking the papers and things off his desk he laid Jimin on it "No more talking baby boy" Yoongi had on a black fitted tshirt and Jimin had on nothing, he took his shirt off and his jeans leaving on his boxers, he pushed the youngers legs back and smirked at him the younger covered his face with his arm as he knew exactly what was about to happen "ughhhh o-oh f-fuck" he moaned out. Yoongi was licking at his rim slowly and when he felt like it was time he pushed his legs further up towards his chest "hold these" Jimin grabbed his thighs as he was told and Yoongi put both his hands on the sides of the desk and started digging inside the younger with his tongue. The younger was moaning loudly and it was so pure and alluring enough to bring the older to his knee's but he refused to rush anything the younger raised his head off the desk to look down at Yoongi as he did what he did and he could see his muscles and veins in his arms, he could even see his shoulders blades as his head was licking at his anus. "Fuckkkk" Jimin screamed as he let his head fall back his dick was twitching he began imagining his fingers digging into those shoulder blades, Yoongi had a beautiful body he had muscles that could make a straight man go gay just so he could touch them. "You can't come yet, What are you thinking about?" Jimin had tears in his eye's exstacy "f-fuck me now please?" Yoongi pulled his dick out of his boxers and aligned it with the clenching hole before him "you're tight, You sure you don-Jimin inhaled sharply "j-just come fuck me now" Yoongi raised an eyebrow " okay I dont wanna hear shit later" the older male slammed right into the younger male "OOOooh f-fuckkkkkkk" Yoongi grabbed his legs and started pounding into he was fucking the younger male brutally exactly what Jimin asked for and the younger was screaming and cursing the entire time, no doubt it hurt but he knew that he felt good at the same time so he never stopped "Im gonna cum daddy" those words ran through Yoongi he lost it and started going harder and harder rocking the cpu and monitor that were on top of the desk as he was about to thrust into him again his phone was buzzzing "grab it Jimin" Yoongi never stopped fucking into the younger male "h-hello" Jimin was panting trying to catch his breath and answer at the same time.

"Let me speak to Min Yoongi, Tell him to stop fucking you and answer this phone it's JB" JImin's face froze as he looked at the phone he knew who JB was but why would he be calling Yoongi. The older stopped moving and looked at Jimin with concern "What?" JImin used his foot to push Yoongi back and then sat up on the desk and passed the phone to Yoongi "The fuck is this?" Yoongi sat in the chair and told Jimin to come to him using his index finger and the younger male did as he was told "I fucked one of your men up you not doing to go keeping them from talking" Yoongi raised an eyebrow "sit here" he was holding his dick in his hand and JImin said nothing but he moved onto his lap and pushed his dick back inside himself gasping covering his mouth as Yoongi began moving his hips "So were you trying to get an arousal out of me, haha you're a fucking kid compared to me try that s-shit again" Yoongi was at his breaking point "f-fuck" Jimin yelled again because Yoongi bucked into him hard hitting his spot and he would not let the younger male's hands go so he could muffle his moans " Yoongi seems your more thrilled on fucking your pet then taking care of business" Yoongi groaned from both Jimin and Jb "You're fucking annoying what do you want?" He bucked one more time hard and Jimin came shooting all over Yoongi's chest and falling onto his shoulder panting but Yoongi was still moving running right through his orgasm while JB talked shit "You know why I called dumbass dont make me rip that little piece of meat you're fucking apart I will fuck him harder than Guk did remember that" Yoongi tightened his grip around the younger male as Jimin tensed, he heard exactly what JB said and he was more pissed than scared he leaned up and snatched the phone from Yoongi "Let's make one thing fucking clear you light weight piece of shit! Im far from a piece of meat and nor am I a bitch yeah Guk fucked me but tell me where your pretty bitch boy Guk is now! Oh you're quiet dont under estimate me or Min Yoongi believe me when I say me team is with the shit." Yoongi was sitting with a smirk on his face and Jimin hung up the phone quicker than he snatched the phone from Yoongi " damn baby boy, Where did my sweet angel go?" Jimin smirked but got up off Yoongi to go to the showers "come on" and Yoongi obliged.

 

 

 

"That little piece of shit!" JB walked out the warehouse and got into the car "Take me to see Jackson I need a favor".


	20. Read between the lines

Jb pulled up outside fo Jackson's building more like the loft that he owned, he needed to speak with him on a severe matter something he needed handled instantly and he knew that Jackson was the only one in their crew who knew anything about the male that had just pissed him off completely. "Sir he is ready to see you" JB got out the car making his way to the building and letting securtiy check him of course he didnt come up with no type of weaponry at all I mean he trusted Jackson fully. This was the man who owned Wang Enterprise the guy who put him on from jump and who introduced him to the late deceased Yung Guk. "Yeah this is the man I need to see about this bullshit" he walked towards the elevator knowing the exact floor he was on even though it has been about 3 years since he has seen him he knew the floor. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the 15 floor which was the highest floor in the building and of course he would be above everyone. "Well here we go" he stepped out the elevator and walked towards the black double doors that stood before him and he was about to ring the bell but the doors opened "Sir Wang said come on in sir " one of his maids opened the door and JB walked in moving swiftly towards the desk that had someone sitting behind it and he was facing the window not saying a word as JB stopped in front of the desk saying nothing himself "take a seat" JB did exactly that "it has been awhile since you've came to see me JB " the chair turned around and there sat the magnificent man Young wang or what most would know him as Jackson Wang. "Yeah true it has been awhile" JB cleared his throat " Can I have a drink before we get started?" Young Wang nodded and looked of to his maid who went to get a bottle of liqour and two glasses "So tell me what is your need to see me?" JB inhaled "Park Ji Min" Jackson Wang tensed a bit but didnt show it on the outside "Okay?" JB didnt sense anything so he continued "Yung Guk and Zelo have been murdered because of him and I need your help with getting rid of him or atleast capturing him and bringing him to Zico and you know how Zico felt about them plus Young Jae" Jackson folded his hands in front of him "Was Jae hurt too?" JB nodded to that and the maid was coming back she sat the glasses down and the bottle and Jackson waved her away "So let me guess if I get him you want me to kill him or bring him to your boss is basically what you said right" JB once again nodded as he took the glass from Jackson Wang that he poured full of liqour. "Okay let me ask you something JB" and Jb nodded " go ahead" 

"I just want to know do you trust the Zico?" JB raised an eyebrow "I mean this is the guy that you introduced me too" Jackson laughed " No you're wrong I introduced you to Yung Guk, so answer me?" JB sat his glass down and he moved his hand to his hip he said nothing see he had a knife on him that couldnt be detected by the metal because it wasnt metal it was actually made of silver and it was small but extremely sharp and this was the knife that Jackson himself gave to him and told him to always keep on him and it could get by antything no matter what time of security it was. "I mean he's my boss so yes I do" Jackson looked at him stern saying nothing "besides why do you sound like you dont trust him or is it me you dont trust" JB continued to keep his left hand on his knife that was beneath his belt and Jackson wasnt stupid he knew what he was doing but said nothing about the knife he picked his glass up again and took another sip "because I dont trust him period I introduced you to Yung Guk and at the time Guk had no ties in that well so I knew but of course anyone could fool you these days I mean your own family members could be workig with the enemy and still eat at the dinner table you fell me?" JB grabbed his glass with his right hand not moving his left hand as he sat in the chair "yeah I get it but I dont think he is like that, just chill" Jackson said nothing he poured him more and moved the bottle towards Jb " Do you want some more?" JB obliged by moving his glass from his lips to the bottle and watched Young Jackson's eye's the entire time he pulled the liqour but didnt see any sign of falter in them. "Okay so when this Pack Ji min is killed then what? What about people behind him? I know he is not alone." Jb smirked he knew this would but good "no he isnt alone he actually is fucking the one and only Min Yoon Gi" Jackson slammed his glass down on the table " The fuck are you playing at Jb?" Jackson was one who knew Min Yoon Gi matter of fact they are family memeber by marriage and Yoongi is Jackson's cousin. "Im not playing at anything I am just saying you were close to Yung Guk but you're also very close to Min Yoon Gi so you do know that he is fucking the enemy. "Damn it" Jackson sat back in his chair and closed his eye's smirking the entire time. 

 

 

"Min Yoon Gi sir you have a call" Jimin and the team looked towards the door as one of the messengers stood holding a phone for Yoongi "bring it to me" the guy walked over towards him "hello" no one said nothing for awhile and Yoongi was gettin agitated "answer you sour fuck" it was laugheter on the other end of the phone and he knew who it was " Jackson fuck off the fuck do you want now?" 

"some one came by my office Yoongi" Yoongi looked over towards Jimin and he didnt know why he locked eye's with the younger but he did and he never left those eye's and those eye's never left his and he say him mouth " what?' 

"Okay and what they want?" he heard Jackson sigh instantly " Let me speak to Jimin" Yoongi furrowed his eye's "How the fuck do you even Know Jimin you bastard?" Jackson sighed again "I dont feel like arguing with you today Yoongi just let me speak to him plase?" Even though though they were family never meant they got along all the time they argued but they would never cross the other it only caused issues and they always benefited from the other so they relationship was family business that is it "fine" Yoongi moved the phone from his ear and held it out pointing it towards Jimin who just got up saying nothing walking over to Yoongi and when he got close and was about to grabe the phone the older pulled it back " stay close to me with this call" and Jimin nodded " hello'

"Jimin?" 

"Yeah"

"Jb came to me and asked me to kill you or kidnap you and deliver you to Zico"

"Who is this?" Jimin was confused for a bit " Jackson, Jackson Wang your old collegue" Jimin laughed "Oh well hi and is that what he asked you to do? Does he know you kow me?" Jackson laughed "no not at all" 

"Well what are you going to do?" Jackson sighed nothing for now im just letting you know is Yoongi by you "Im here dumbass" Jackson laughed " I should have known he is very protective of you, he has never been this way about anyone before" Yoongi snatched the phone and Jimin walked back over to the other explaining everything especially to Taehyung who kept a close eye on Yoongi and Jimin the entire time. "You know you can be a dick and a half sometimes Jackson" 

"So can you, just becareful look we have to come up with a plan understand?" Yoongi gritted his teeth "Should I trust you at all I mean JB use to be you subordinate?" Jackson sighed "yeah you know you could I would not call you other wise and I know Jimin because I made several transactions with him nothing more and I also know that Taehyung too we use to be extremely close and when I say close I mean close body intertwining type of shit so dont shy from me and cross me out yet" Yoongi averted his eye's from the floor and looked directly at Taehyung and Taehyung already knew why and he looked away making Jungkook look from him to Yoong in which he got up and began walking towards Yoongi saying nothing but his face said it all "now you've done it dumbass" Jeon Jungkook snatched the phone " Is it something I should know?" 

 

"Oh who may this be?" Jackson smirked and laughed "Jeon Jung KOOk" 

"Oh and let me guess you got a hold of Kim Tae Hyung?" Jeon clenched his jaw and said nothing "if i wanted him again I would come and get him but I dont want to cause Yoongi and troubles" Jeon Jung Kook looked over to Min Yoon Gi and Then Kim Taehyung " Dont be stupid you would get him so dont try me " he hung the phone up and tossed it to Yoongi "Damn be calm he likes to push buttons believe me if he real-Jeon Jungkook cut Yoongi off instantly " Dont! I he was even that brave he would have tried me along time ago" 

 

 

"Did you do as I told you to do JB" Zico was seated behind his desk looking over towards Young Jae's door "Yeah and I called on Jackson" Zico raised and eyebrow "Is that so? So do you trust him?" JB raised an eyebrow because he just went through this same shit with Jackson so he was beginning to wondered the history of these two and who side he should take and his heard was telling him it was best to got with Jackson and yet he stood by Zico side and he could not even explain why "yeah I would say so he has not done nothing in anyway to cross me yet" Zico smirked and nodded "well good job go have a couple drinks get you a few bitches fuck and relax because after tonight we have a mission" and with that JB nodded and left and Zico descended to Young Jae's room.


	21. Must Read Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it's been awhile but I have so much backlash over this book and my new book Kingpin: Sex, Money, Murder (BTS fanfic)  
> Guys listen I warn everyone at the beginning that these will have a lot and i mean alot of violence with in them! I can't not even tell you how many ppl I HAVE HAD TO BLOCK DUE TO THE FACT THEY DON'T CONSIDER READING THE WARNINGS I GIVE OR THE ONES AO3 GIVES  
> I HAD TO PLACE THIS BOOK ON HOLD FOR A WHILE BC I WAS TOLD TOO BY AO3 ITSELF AND NOW I AM ABLE TO CONTINUE TO WRITE BC THE ADMINS SAID NOTHING WAS WRONG WITH THIS PERSONALLY IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO COMPLAINING BEWARE THAT I WILL NOT REPLY TO YOU I WILL BLOCK YOU AND NEVER RESPOND 
> 
> NOW TO MY READERS FANS OR WHATEVER LOL I DO HAVE A PLACE FOR YOU TO TALK WITH ME ONE ON ONE WITH IN A GROUP OR WHATEVER I HAVE PLACED IN IN THE CHAPTER PORTION OF THIS AND I ALSO WHAT TO CONSIDER A FEW OF YOU TO HELP ME

Hey This is not a chapter and I will probably only leave it up for a week but i was thinking that maybe I needed some Translators, editors, and developers also.

I have several books out and three of them are done  
Bloody Hell  
Demon Prince  
Darker Shades of Yoonmin (Wattpad version)

KingPin: Sex, Money, Murder ( not finished)  
Teach Me (not finished)  
Darker Shades of Yoonmin ( Ao3 version not finished)

So if anyone is on wattpad my page name is Reececupz inbox me  
kik: sweetreececup  
personal kik 

group kik: OofFanatix

Inbox me on here if you want to but I plan on translating this into Thai, Japanese and Korean  
I need proofreaders, editors, planners and watchers  
and what I mean by watchers is someone who will reply to comments for me after consulting with me, paying attention to the readers and Kudos

let me know if you want to help me I need maybe about 5 developers  
This is so I can really get this stuff done you know so hit me up on one either one above I would prefer Kik if anything, since all Wattpad has, is Inboxing I already have one Moderator who came to me this morning you guys all is welcome even if you don't want to help it is a good place to find updates on the chapters discuss anything you feel the need to


End file.
